


Heaven's Gate

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Children, Dom/sub Undertones, Kidnapping, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Non-Canonical Violence, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Violence, hannibal is peter, will is david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal meet as children when Will is kidnapped by the cult Heaven's Gate. Years after Will has escaped he and Hannibal are thrown together. Does Will remember Hannibal? Hannibal remembers Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Grammar gone to hell. Using elements from books.and tv hannibal. I don't know what to call this au.
> 
> Enjoy!

Will stands outside a large two story farmhouse. There is crime scene tape across the door.

As Will watches his breath mist in the cold, he shoves his hand into heis jeans pocket. His army green military jacket is just barely keeping out the chill. His dark curls are coved in a black skull cap and his blue eyes are farmed by his tortishell glasses. He hold a hunting knife in his other hand. It hangs casually by his side. He trying to calm his breath before he enters the house it wouldn't due to have a panic attack. His flashlight is in his pocket.

Will knows this place like the back of his hand. Granted it had been twenty years since he had set foot in the house but these memories will couldn’t escape. Will takes a deep breath and walks to the front door. His work books make a hollow sound on the wooden porch. Will cuts the crime scene tape of the door. He opens it stepping inside.

As Will enters the foyer, he looks to his right into the living room area. There is blood every where. A tip had lead the FBI to the body of the recent victim of the scarecrow. The newest serial killer that like to gut his victims and stuff them with straw. Will wasn’t here for that.

Will walks over to grandfather clock. He opens the glass that covers the face. He turns the hands still it reads 3:15. He then pushes the clock to the side. Wil takes out his flash light and decends the stairs hidden behind it.

Will walks down a long corrider that has several rooms off to the side. Even though Will knows no one is there but him, it is as creepy as hell in there. He gets to the room he is looking for. The hinges sweak as he opens the door. The room is large with dirt walls. There is a concrete floor with a drain in the floor. There are two metal tables that look like autopsy tables. There are scattered cabinets around the room. Here are a couple of sinks and rolling tables with different knives and tools that have dried dark blood on them. Will goes to the sinks underneath some cabinets. He opens the cabinets underneath that revel pipes of the sink. Will crawls half way into the cabinet and uses the knife to pry open a wooden panel in the back if the cabinet. Will grunts. This was easier when I was younger and much smaller he thinks.

The panel finally pries loose and Will slids it to the side. There is a hole dug in to the wall and a stack of old metal lunchboxes. Each of the metal lunches has a super hero from SuperMan to Wonder Woman. Will pulls out 12 of them.As he places the last box on the stack outside the cabinet, he hears the sound of a gun click.

”Put your hands on your head and stay on your knees. A dark skin large man says. He eyes are dark and his voice his hard. Will blinks since a flash light is shining almost into his eyes. He barley sees the other two men and woman with him. One tall with dark hair and beard. The other man is blond and much shorter than the other two. The woman has Asian features with dark hair.

Will rises slowly onto his knees and puts his hand on his head. "My is is in my back pocket."

"Zeller get his wallet." the tall one with the beard approaches cautiously and walks back to the other men while opening his wallet. "Says here, his name is Will Graham. He’s a detective from New Oreleans."

"Your awful far from home decetive. What are you doing at my crime scene and what are those? " He still has his gun pointed towards Will.

Will replies," In the lunchboxes are some ids of some of the victims of the heaven's gate cult. I came up here to give them to you, when I heard that this compound was found."

The dark skin agent, Will assumes he is FBI, lowers his gun. "How did you know about them?"

Will smiles a self deprecating smile. "The FBI knows me as Boy Blue Doe."

"Really? I ’ve read the file but I thought you died long ago." Says the female agent.

"Um nope.Still not dead no matter how they try. " Will huff out a laugh."Can I lower my arms?"

" Boy Blue Doe? "Asks Zeller

The short blond man speaks up. "He’s one of the few children that every escaped Heaven's Gate. The local police found him nearly beaten to death."

"Yes Will you can lower your arms. "THe agent in charge says. My name is Jack Crawford, I’m head of the BAU, this is Price, "he jerks his free hand toward the blond man, " this is Katz " and as he holsters his gun he nods his heard toward the other man, "this is Zeller."

Will nods his head as he rubs his left shoulder. It was still healing from the knife wound he had received a few months earlier.

Crawford continues the story. "When Boy Blue Doe… sorry Will Graham… was interviewed by FBI, he claimed to have profiled the man who almost beat him to death. He slao claimed that the member s of the cult were cannibals."

"I didn’t claim anything. It was true. They were cannibals. I did profile my attacker Garret Jacob Hobbs. I knew he had a hot temper. I knew what to say to get him so angry that he would beat me and then try to hide my body by dumpig me at the local grocery store dumpster."

"Where you were found" interrupts Jack.

"We need to talk Will."

"Okay" Will nods


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Grammar sucks.

twenty years earlier

"Will! Get away from that curtain! Someone could see you! Mystery boy! All about the mystery…” Estelle mumbles as she walks back to the make shift vanity table that is set up in the back of the tent.

Will lets the curtain fall back down. He pushes his glasses up and turns toward Estelle. Will is a little gangly and short for his age. He hasn't hit a growth spurt since he was ten and that was three years ago. Estelle and Phil are thrilled that he still looks as young as he does. With Will's big blue eyes and soft chocolate curls gives him an other world look. Like he is something found in a fairy tale or fable. He puts his hands in worn out jeans and hunches his flannel coverd shoulders, making himself smaller out of habit and careful coaching.

"Come over here swamie." Estelle lips curl up around her cigarette at her joke. Estelle is thin and tan like seasoned tobacco with the smell that lingers between smoke and decay. She has ebony hair rolled onto huge pink rollers and an old silk robe on. She is putting on her "face", as she calls it.

Will shuffles over and stands beside her. "Get the chair honey. We got get you ready." Estelle always calls him honey, doll, swamie, some kind of pet name unless she’s drunk. THen she calls him names he knows she really means.

Will sighs and sits in the metal folding chair. "Not to much makeup this time. I’m a guy."

"Well, doll, you are a very very pretty boy. Sometimes people forget. " She smiles as she ashes her cigarette.

'Like your husband' Will thinks. He says, instead, "Well not too much."

"Okay. " Estelle puts her cigarette onto the ash tray and begins adding eyeliner to his eyes.

"You seem more antsy tonight than usual. You're a twitchy kid but I’ve not seen you this bad before a performance."l

Performance that’s what they call this con. They travel from small town to small town with the larger carnival. Will’s family does one of the side acts. Will calls them David’s family. Will barely remembers his real mom and dad. He feels them better then he sees them in his mind. He thinks he was four or five when Estelle and her husband took him as their own. He remembers they change his name from William to David. Estelle used to ask if Will remembers anything from then; he lies saying he doesn't. Will learns the back hand way that it was best to say what she wanted to hear.

Will remembers his real mother with brown spiral curls and dad with blue eyes. He remembers feeling happy and loved. He felt that way, with Estelle, before he turned ten. After he starts getting older Estelle loses interest and Phil starts showing interest. To be honest he prefers Estelle's interest, there are no unwanted touches or midnight caresses from her. Just concern…it feels almost parental or it did before.

Estelle picks up some lipstick. Will moves his head back. ”no” he grimces.

"How about clear lip gloss?" she asks.

"Okay."

"So answer my question."

"Oh…Um…I don’t know the crowd feels off."

"No marks?" She quirks her eyebrow up and pouts her lips so he’ll do the same.

After she add gloss to his lips. He answers, "No there are marks but some are dangerous."

"The only dangerous mark is one who has family on the force." She snorts.

"I wouldn’t be too sure" he mumbles. He moves off to put on his costume.

Will sighs at the gaudy trousers and bilowy shirt he wears. He looks like a courtier from the renaissance age. But the look is important to lull people into the illusion it’s all real.

Will’s pure empa6thy is real all right. He calls it "reading people". He feels their emotions and often their intention. He predicts their behavior or reaction from what he reads off their emotions and simple observation. The devil is in the details, which he makes sure he pays attention to. Will is trained to look for the dark in people. He looks for their desires, fears, secrects, and their grief so Phil can con money from them. Phil tells them David can speak with dead loved ones, find missing family herilooms or if a lover is unfaithful. If Phil is feeling very gagrrious, he tells them David can predict the future but as we all know the future changes moment by moment.

Will alerts Phil to a mark that has been by before. An ash blonde man around the age of twenty four. He is tall and he stands with perfect posture like a solider. His clothes are expensive and he excudes the feel of wealth. Some marks you would never know how rich they are by looking at them. They hoard their money and bury it.These marks are Phil’s favorite because they are too embrassed to go to the police once they have been fleeced by Phil. Will suspects this man is like that. His two companions look out of place beside him. They flank him like body guards. The men are not as tall but you can tell they are strong. Their clothes are dirty and rumpled. Their grooming is lacking and they have shifty eyes. The men are always looking around to see where everyone is and the location of the nearest exit.

Will runs his hands through his curls and takes off his glasses. Estelle insists on this and truthfully, Will doesn’t mind. He really doesn’t like looking at people in the eyes. When his glasses are off, everyone is fuzzy. He turns side to side looking at himself in the mirror. He sighs as he looks in to the mirror one last time. He hums and thinks there is nothing more to be done .

He hears Phil talking to the crowd. Will move to the slit of the curtains, he gets ready to take his place on the make shift stage. "The amazing David!" He hears applause the curtain opens and he blinded by the lights.

Present day

Will and Crawford sit in the all night diner drinking some coffee.

Will doesn’t look at Crawford, he looks into the swirl of dark liquid.

He sees Crawford fingers come up to his face. His eye widen as he straightens Will’s glasses and pushes them up on his face. Will’s eyes meets Crawfords.

"You know we met before, now that I think about it" says Crawford.

Will’s mug stops in mid air."Yes I have issue with the name of your Serial Killer museum."

"You mean the Evil minds museum ."

"Yes that one."

Crawford laughs "yes I remember you had a few comments about that."

"I guess I made an impression. I usually do." Will snorts into the white ceramic coffee mug.

"How long were you at Heaven's gate Will?"

"I say about three years. It felt like a lifetime though."

"Why didn’t you just call and inform us where the ids where? " Crawford tilts his head in curiosity.

"Because I wasn’t sure if they were still there." Will runs his hands underneath his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. A headache is blooming, how typical.

"They may have been removed by the previous tenetS." Will adds

"Well it looks like fortune is smilling on us today." Crawford shifts inn his seat. He settles as the booth creaks. "How would you like to work with us on this. It would go along way toward your acceptance to the F.B.I I know you applied."

"I can't pass the psyche evaluation." Will feels the heat creeps up his neck and face in his humiliation.

"There are ways around that." Crawford brings up his mug in a toast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta.grammar awful. I blame auto correct.

_twenty years before_

 

Will sits staring at a blue China plate with a sugar cookie on it and a cup with tea in it. A tear drops into the tea making a small splash.He hears the buzzing of a chainsaw and tortured screams through the  heavy door.

The blonde youth from earlier that night crosses his legs and  places his cup on the saucer."You're not eating your cookie David. Do want something else?" He asks.

"Will"

"Sorry? Did you say Will?"

"My name is William. I prefer Will. It was changed for the show." Will sniffs and brushes his hand under his glasses wiping tears away.

The blonde narrows his dark eyes he leans forward handing Will a linen napkin. Will whispers a thank you as he wipes his face. His shoulders hunch forward into himself as he responses to another scream.

"You may call me Peter for now." Says the blonde. "I am surprised you are so upset with your kidnappers death."

Will looks up into Hannibal's eyes. "How did you know that?"

Hannibal hums tilts his head to the side. "I have my ways and sources. I know about everything that goes on in the town and surrounding area."

Will takes this statement for the warning that it is. "Your accent is foreign. You were not born here. How long have you lived here?"

Hannibal smiles.'Clever boy.' He muses. Now he needs to decide how much honest information to give Will.

"A few years but that doesn't matter, what matters is that you are here. How you will fit in and the role you are to play. We are very interested in your talent." Hannibal has gotten up to stand by the door as though he is listening.

"I'm not psychic.I just feel people emotions and then I just know how they think.No. I use my imagination to fill in the gaps...to think like them." Will rushes the explanation out so there is no misunderstanding. He knows there will be consequences if he is found lying. He knows what is happening to "his parents" downstairs.

"Is that why you avoid eye contact?"

"Yes. Sometimes I see too much. It's distracting."

"Associations come quickly. Are you afraid of them?"

"Yes." Will starts to shake while new tears form. He feels cold all of a sudden. Hannibal walks over to Will standing behind him. He places his hands on his shoulders. Will feels the calm seep through the hands. His shaken starts to slow to a stop.

Will jumps when there is a knock on the door. He smells the scent of blood on the person behind the door. Hannibal grimaces, turning to open the door slightly to let a shadow enter the room and nothing else. There are whispers exchanged. Then the door is closed gently.

 "At Heaven's Gate, we have been working toward a utopia that is based unlocking our potential. We are not based on any God head. "

Hannibal walks back to Will draping his arm around Will's chest resting his chin on his shoulder. "Do you know what utopian means, William?"

"Of course I do. I'm almost thirteen! I been to school.i can read and write and I wear shoes!" Will snaps out the reply. All the tension that has been building, comes flooding out.

He feels "Peter" grow cold. Hannibal steps around to the front of Wil,l giving him an open handed slap to the face. It's not the first time Wil has ever been slapped but there is a certain danger in this one.He puts his palm to the heated cheek. Hannibal grabs his chin jerking his face toward him. Will keeps his eyes cast down. Hannibal appreciates the submissive gesture, however he needs William to understand him.

"Look at me William." Hannibal sternly commands Will lifts watery blue eyes toward Hannibal. He is giving him his full attention.

"I understand you have gone through a tramuatic transition, fear makes you rude. And you are after all a teenager, but rudness is not tolerated at all here. I am gentle with you this time, next time I will not. Do I make myself clear,William?"

Will swallows and licks his lips. He whispers " I am sorry for my rude answer. It won't happen again Peter." 

"Good. Let's discuss your place in our little community."

************************

_Present day_

"Will?"

Will is looking at the sugar cookie Beverly is offering him. Her voice pulls him back to the present. His lips turn into a nauseating snarl.

"No thanks. I really hate sugar cookies."

"Noted. Sorry." Beverly shrugs her shoulder eating the cookie.

Will looks around the foyer.Jack asked him to come out to show the team where all the bodies are buried. The saying is more accurate than Jack knows.

"I 've seen the tape." Will hears from a voice beside him.Will turns seeing a blonde hair man standing next to him suddenly. He is dressed in a wool coat covering a blue plaid suit. He has high- cheek bone and tan skin. He feels familiar.

"What tape?!" 

"Of Boy Blue Doe's interrogation and then demonstration."

Will's stomach drops, his eyes widen.He feels a tingling start in his face and progress to his fingers and toes. Will's breath picks up. They kept that tape?! The one that shows what a monster he was. When darkness was encouraged instead of denied, like it has been for years. Oh..God…

He hears a voice "Will your having a panic attack. Follow my voice." A hand is placed on his chest, he clinches trying to turn away. He has backed himself into a wall he is aware he is sitting on the floor. "Will follow my breathing. Deep breath in, hold and exhale out."

Will's breathing returns to normal. The man's face comes into focus, so does Jack who is standing behind the man.Just great.

"Sorry. You just caught me off guard with that bit of information." Will's eyes look at the weatherd wood floor.

"No I should apologize. I should have been more mindful of disclosing that information in this particular location. Have you had panic attacks for long?"

"Just all my life." Will drawls out his southern roots comeing out.

"Can you stand?"

Will coughs and nods his head. He stands up using the wall as a support. Then he remembers what is in the walls. He moves away from the wall stepping around the man with a pardon me.

"Will, this Dr Lecter. He is here to help with Scarecrow profile and with this case as well."

Will looks at Jack and then Dr Lecter. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "You mean you brought him in for me. A psychiatrist to make sure the unstable cop doesn't mess up your investigation. I get it Jack. To thine own ass be true."

They hear a snort of laughter. They turn to regard Beverley and Price. Price points at Beverly. Beverly smacks Price on the chest with a thanks a lot look.

"Don't you have something to dust?" barks Jack. Beverly and Jimmy head toward the door as Jack turns back to Will and Lecter.

"I think in this case it would be good for someone to watchout for you. The bureau looks well on agents who cooperate with their superiors." He gives Will a knowing look. "This case is going to take a while,Will"

"Therapy doesn't work on me Jack. I know all the tricks.." Will replies 

"I am not here in an official capacity. We can have conversations so you are not overwhelmed with past memories." Lecter interjects.

Will looks at him. "Conversations as what?"

"Friends, I hope. We might even socialize like adults." He gives a tight lipped smile.

"Let.'s keep it professional. I don't find you that interesting."

"You will."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist some s1 dialogue :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Sorry about grammer

"Well, now that has been established." Growls Jack as he brings Hannibal's and Will's attention back to the case before them. "I need Mr Graham' s expertise in this situation."

" Empathy or Information?" quips Will

"Both but for now I want you to tell me everything remember." States Jack

*****\\************\\\

Memory

"Why aren't we leaving with the rest?" Will asks again. He feels a cuff on his ear from Phil for the question. Phil appearance can be described as oily,that's on a good day. He seems to have a permanent sheen to his head where his comb over p tries to hide his scalp. He is a thin wiry man with incredible strength hidden beneath the surface. An advantage he has taken when caught in a fight. Phil,like Estelle, chain smokes. The cherry of his cigarette get a too close to Will's face.

"Phill!" screeches Estelle "Don't mess with his face!That's part of his appeal."

"Then he needs to shut his fucking mouth!" He yells in Will's face.

Estelle steps between them. She pushes Will toward the tent flap. "Go get ready, doll baby.Put the blue shirt on,you look good in that one."

Will stumbles into the night air heading toward their trailer. He hears Estelle "now daddy Don't let him…"

Will has a bad feeling about this client visit. They've gone to client's homes for private readings before. He is always nervous but his time he is frightened. None of the others insists that they drive Will to their home. The man named Hobbs has been very insistent on that.Hobbs is a gangly man,who seems uncomfortable in his own skin. He keeps running his hand over his balding head. Will thinks he may look nervous to put Phil at ease while they were talking earlier;Phil thinks he is the superior predator but Hobbs is the better hunter.

An old beater pulls up an hour later. They put on their best smiles. Hobbs steps out of car ushers Estelle and Will into the back. Phil takes the abandoned seat in the front with the driver.

They drive in silence for a few minutes. Will looks at Hobbs who is resolutely looking out the window, then at the driver. "Thanks for driving out there. Is it far?"

The driver smiles glancing back at Will. "Well what pleasant manners you have my boy. It is a fair drive as well as remote. Peter was afraid you might not find the house." He turns back to the road. He has a strange lazy way of speaking.Will is not sure if he is being condensing. The driver a dark hair that is starting to pepper with grey. He has a neatly trimmed beard.He is stocker than Hobbs and a lot more relaxed. Will knows he was still dangerous.

"Mr…" Will starts

" Dr Abel Gideon but you just call me Doc."

"Okay Doc.... Who is Peter?"

Phil turns around and glares at Will. Will shrinks back into his seat. He ducks his head as he concentrats on his shoes.

"Oh..Don't be mad at him Phil. Curiosity doesn't always kill the cat." Doc chuckles "Besides we are here."

As they pull up the house,Will's trepidation returns. They all pile out of the car. they walk toward the door, Hobbs in front and Doc behind them. They enter they foyer which is welcoming with bright lights and pleasant smells of bakeing. There is a huge grandfather clock. The floors are bare wood. The blonde youth is on the bottom step of the staircase that winds to the second floor. He stands erect with a shirt rolled up on his forearms and neat pressed trousers.He has a huge smile.

Phil steps up to him with his hand stuck out with a big smile on his face. The youth steps right past him and puts a hand on Will's shoulder. Will flinchs back but the hand stays put.

"You must be Will. Please come with me and we can talk." He gently pulls Will to the stairs.

"Excuse me! But we need to stay with our son." Estelle looks indignant at being ignored.

Hannibal continues to ignore her his hand on Will's bicep, as he leads Will up the stairs. Will keeps looking back over his shoulder at Estelle and Phil who are not hiding their angery displeasure. At the top of the stairs, Hannibal smiles "Hobbs, Gideon show our guest what happens the rude. Also please leave one for practice. Thank you."

As the last sentence leaves Hannibal's mouth,a trap door opens under Phi and he drops through.Gideon grabs Estelle as she starts to scream. Hannibal's hand tightens on Will's arm as he drags him though an open door. As the door closes that's when the screaming starts.

 

*******\\*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**************

" I'll d ok better than that.I'll show you." Will smiles but it doesn't reaches eyes. Dr Lecter, would you move off the rug here. Jack will you help me?"

Jack and Will roll a huge worn area rug up and move it next to the wall. Will knocks ok n the floor until he locate a small loose boars. He removes it and pulls a lever to pull up a huge door. He drag it to the side. Jack walks tentatively to the edge he snaps on his flash light. He sees a huge pit of dirty covered in blood.

Hannibal is looking at Will with a look of pride and wonder. He quickly lets a veil of surprise drop over his features before Jack and Will look at him.

Will walks over to Jack. He holds out his hand saying "Forensics will probably find tons of different DNA.Can I borrow your flashlight?"

Jack starts to open his moth to yell for forensic team, when hold up his hand to stop him."But wait there's more. Now behind door number 2…"

"Anyone ever tell you have a dark sense of humour?" Asks Jack as his eyes follow Will. Will is on the staircase kocking gently on the walls."

"Well that's the nicest way anyone has ever said it."

Will keeps kocking till he hears something he recognizes. He nods his head while humming the Jeopardy theme song. He takes Jack's heavy metal flashlight, using the handle he starts hitting the wall.

"Hey!" Yells Jack

Will knocks a hole then starting pulling the drywall away. He stops then clicks on the flashlight. He shine into the hole and points. He looks at Jack's shoulder. "Come see."

Jack walks slowly up to where Will is standing. He looks in the hole. He sees the smileing face of a skeleton. "I need a team here now!"

Will walks out to the yard. Hannibal follows him out. "Will that is a remarkable memory that you have there."

Will turns and faces Hannibal as he walks toward him. "There are somethings you can can never forget." Hannibal stops in front of Will standing far enough away not to feel threatening.

Hannibal tilts his head. "Do you remember any of the people?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well...I do remember some people vividly and the others are kinda foggy" Will shakes his hand side to side to emphasize the 'ifyness' of the memory.

"Such as?" Hannibal tilts his head to the side, clasping his gloved hands together. His hands are slender. They look nimble. Will feels a familiar tingle creep up his spine.

Will tucks his hands under arms while kicking branches in the yard. A small smile inches it's away across his face. " um..like a lot of the kids are very fuzzy… only a couple stand out. Some of the adults are...to say the least.....Are very very clear in my memory."

" what children are clear? We're they friends? Comrades? Crushes?" Hannibal's mouth corners turn up.

"I guess Peter is the most vivid. Sorta.." Will's hand moves up to his face and it turn in a slow circle. "His face is always distorted..rubbed out like it was wet paint and someone smeared it. Or sometimes it's like a black shadow is covering him. Or he has hornes and white eyes like a wendigo."

"A wendigo?"

"A a man that turns into a monster by eating.."

"Human flesh." Hannibal interjects. "It makes sense with your background. But you can't see him. Can you hear him?"

"No the voice is muffled. The crazy thing is.." Will laughs "like this situation isn't  crazy on its own. Uh sorrry..sometimes I can't believe it was real. Anyway...I remember our conversations, things we did together, or experience together...just not him..He's like a ghost..dust on sunlight...."

***\\\\*********\\**\\************************

_Memory_

Will looks at the body of Estelle laying on a steel table. Will thinks it's Estelle,the body is wearing the same dress she had on but there is no face.Will feels bile come to his mouth. His clasps over his mouth. He feels Hannibal's, the boy Will knows as Peter, hand close over his hand.Will feels his breath ghost behind his ear.

"If you feel ill please vomit into the bucket over there." Hannibal points in a general direction.

"Why am I here? What is this place?" Will asks after he swallows. He looks every where, at the dirt walls, the concrete floor, the cabinets but not at the table.

Hannibal walks softly over to the table. His back is to Will. He picks up a set of latex gloves and puts them on. Then he turns holding out a pair for Will. Will looks at the gloves and does not move to take them.

"Do you remember when I said we all have duties here?"

"Yeah. You just said it upstairs."

"Will. Don't test me with your rudeness."

"I am sorry. I just mouth off without thinking sometimes. Phil says I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Probably this will be the only time I agree with Phil. It will be one of your goals to work on. Come take the gloves and put them on."

Will shuffles forward. When he is within reach he holds out his hand to take the gloves. Hannibal moves them back out of his reach. Will is forced to step closer. Hannibal hands Will the gloves.

He grasps Will's shoulders before he can step away.

"Look at me Will. You need to listen to me carefully. Do you understand." Will nods keeping his eyes on Hannibal's nose.

"There are many jobs here. One of the highest, on privileges and respect is being a butcher. The butcher, along with hunter, provides sustenance for the community. You have to be skillful, intelligent and knowledgeable. You have great potential in you, Will. I have vouched for you before the elders. I know that you will be a great teacher, help mate and butcher. You are too ceberal to be just a hunter."

Hannibal pauses for everything to sink in. Will nods furrowing his brow. "I've never hunted. I've fished and fillet the catches. I've never worked on a farm."

"See you already understand what needs to be done. We will teach you how to butcher farm animals. However our primary meat are the rude. People who have no use in society, as well as our enemies that should go without saying."

" You eat people? Human beings? "

Will feels all the blood drain from his face. He looks at th table behind Hannibal. His knees buckle. Hannibal catches Will by his elbows.Will starts to shake. His eye flit from Hannibal to the table.

"I......I..I...can't...can't.. Do this..Peter...I've...never hurt anyone...in my life...." Will voice becomes breathlessly hysterical. Will's chest constrict. His breath comes rapidly but he feels like he  is suffocating.

"Will! You are having panic attack. You need to slow your breathing."

"You think! Just maybe! I gotta cut up people.... and..... and.... and.... eat them. I'm a kid! Of course I'm panicking!"

Hannibal's eyes harden. They look black. He slaps Will across the face till his lips bleeds. He grabs him by his hair, pulling him to standing.

"I warned you William about rudeness!l" he shakes Will by the hair. He points to the table. "Do  you  want to be on that table?! That will happen if you do not control your tongue!"

Hannibal slings Will into the table.Will stumbles backwards as Hannibal advances on him. He pins Will against a wall caged by Hannibal's arms.

"That will happen to you but not before you are beaten. Then raped and if you are lucky sold into slavery! If you are not at the top of the heiarchiey then life will be very difficult for you, William. I am giving you an opportunity..no... a gift to start at the top. You'll be under my mentorship and protection."

Hannibal places his hand on Will's chest. He has an imploring look on his face.

" Please don't waste it. I will help you with this one."

He presses their foreheads together kneading Will's shoulders.

" You only have to show you are willing to learn...to evolve..to become... to reach your potential."

Will feels tears fall from his eyes. He doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to be beaten and raped. He whispers " I want to learn please.Thank you for the gift."

Hannibal nods approval. He takes Will's hand leading him to the table. He presses into Will's back. Hannibal is proping Will up with his weight. Hannibal grabs a scalpel. He takes Will's hand and closes his hand around the scalpel. Hannibal's hand is placed over Will's. He guides his hand down.

*******************************

_Two weeks before_

Hannibal is drawing in quiet moment before he needs to finish up some notes.when there is a knock on his door. He looks at his watch. No more appointments. As he opens the door he sees a muscular dark skinned man in a mid range suit. He has a file folder with a DVD case. He smiles and sticks put his hand as he walks toward Hannibal

"Dr Lecter?" His voice booms.

Hannibal sticks out his hand to return the handshake. "Yes and you are?"

 "I am Agent Jack Crawford. I am head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit for the FBI. I was hoping to a have a word with you?"

"Of course. Please come in" Hannibal stands aside  to let Jack enter his office.

"You were recommended to me by Dr Alana Blooom."

"Yes I was  her mentor at John Hopkins. Wonderful woman and docotor. Do you want  help with a profile?"

" Yes and no. I want a profile and maybe some therapy. Dr Bloom said you were unconventional. I have an unconventional witness and possible future agent..consultant."

Hannibal silently directs Jack to a leather chair. He takes the opposite and crosses his legs.

"I am intrigued. Go on."

"Do you remember the Heaven's Gate cult?"

" vaguely...they recently found the compound."

"The Scarecrow left a body there. After the crime scene was secured, that night an ex resident of the cult was found in the house. He had opened a secret basement. He was pulling out some lunchbox  that had victims ids in them."

Hannibal inclines his head for Jack to continue.

"When we questioned him we found out his was a detective from New Orleans, as well as Boy Blue Doe."

Hannibal eyebrows shoot up and hums. "Really? His identity is like a national secrect. "

Jack chuckles and nods his head. "He was a minor when he was found. He has offered to help with showing us where victims are hidden as well as identification."

"The research information on killer cults most be valuable, as well."

"Yes. Especially the fact they were  cannibalistic and probably been in existence for decades. " Jack coughs to clear his throat. "That being said." He hands Hannibal  the file.

Hannibal opens the file. His breath hitches.

He is aware Jack is speaking. "His name is William Graham. He goes by Will." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal causally flips through Will's file. He puases at the photos of Will after he is found nearly beaten to death by Hobbs.The boy is barely recognizeable as human let alone as himself. Hannibal tries to school the expression on his face but disgust leaks through.Jack stands slightly behind Hannibal.

"It's a miracle he survived." Hannibal says as  he turns to face Jack. "Did he have any permanent injuries?"

"None that I am aware of but psychological injuries are hard to pin point." He pulls out a photo from the back. "Here is a recent picture of him. "

William has matured into a handsome man. His face is leaner without the fat of youth on it. His chocolate curls still untamed. William's eyes still blue with lurking high intelligence behind them. He still dresses to hide himself. That would have to be rectified. Jack clasps he hands together. He continues when Hannibal doesn't say anything.

"Will has been classified with pure empathy with a cocktail of neuroses that makes him a very skilled decetive. Now wether he was that way  before or after Heaven's Gate is not established. I guess it really doesn't  matter. He is unstable and needs psychological help."

"Very interesting.what is on the DVD?" Hannibal says while pointing to the DVD in Jack's hand.

"A highly classified video of Boy Blue Doe's interrogation. It is very controversial. This is probably the only copy left and even then it is incomplete. I thought it might help your evaluation of him.But....."

"But.....?" Hannibal nods his head.

"There is a catch. You have to be on the team to view it."

"Ah..Yes..I see.." Hannibal twist mouth as though is considering the offer. Very smart of Jack to hook him with file and use the tape as the net. Hannibal wonders if William still remembers him. Will had to believe Peter was dead, a neccessary evil at the time. But chemistry was chemistry, they work will together. Their  friendship was formed in viloence and trauma tempered by fire.Hannibal could forge another bond. He sighs. "I'll endvear to do my best."

"Good!" A smile of relief slides onto Jack's face. He walks over to Hannibal's laptop. 

"May I?" He says pointing to it.

"Of course"

***************************

_A grainy dark video comes up on the screen. The lens comes to focus on a gangly boy looking at his hands on a table. His hair is long and unkept. He still has bruises on his face turning yellow and purple.the police decetives has  their backs to the camera._

_"Okay let's over this one more time."_

_Will sighs heavily glancing briefly at the camera. "I'm not lying. My story is not going to change. I promise."_

_"We believe you kid, it's just you've been through a traumatic event.."_

_"Yeah, I know but I still remember everything. I wish to God I could forget." He mumbles_

_"Let's just go through this again for the feds here..k?"_

_Will nods his head and shrugs a shoulder._

_"Who was  in charge?"_

_Will groans putting his head on his arms resting on the table. " His name is Peter"_

Hannibal leans forward with interest; clever clever boy. He knew Will would figure it out but he hadn't realized Will knew before it all came apart.Hannibal felt a sense of pride.

_"Don't you mean Garret Jacob Hobbs?"_

_"No. He beat me up but he lacked charm and finessee to hold so much sway over a group of people."_

_" Okay"  a man in a dark suit interrupts the cops.He looks like a Fed._

_"Let's move on to this role as a butcher."_

_Will visibly pales and shrinks into himself. " I....I...Don't wanna talk about that."_

_"You brought it up.unless you are lying..Will"_

_Will's head jerks up. There is fire  in those blues eyes. " I am not lying!" He hisses out._

_"I've got an idea."_

*******************************

_The scene goes black. Then an autopsy room comes into focus. There are two corpses with sheets over them. Will is standing between the two tables._

"Did they make him?" Hannibal gestures at the screen.

Jack nods his head in agreement. "Yep. You see why you have  to be on the team to see this."

_Will is hugging himself while looking at someone off camera."What is this?" His breath shivers out._

_A voice off camera says "you said this what you did Will. So show us."_

_Will looks off to the side. A deep emotion of regisnation comes across his features as he turns  to face the voice off camera._

_"Do you want them ready for disposal or for cooking?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Present day_

 "Graham! Dr Lecter!" Jack Crawford's thunderous voice interrupts the stilted flow of conversation. He approaches the duo with purposeful strides.

"Sorry to interrupt but before we take a break for the evening. Is there any where else in the house we can need to concentrate on?"

"You gotta be kidding me,Jack. I've gift wraped this crime scene for you." Will rolls his eyes. Jack's jaws stiffen in anger.

Before Jack says a word, Hannibal interrupts him "Will! That is terribly rude thing to say."

Will turns on Hannibal with snap and snarl on his lips. "You don't get to lecture me on etiquette while I get to stroll through this nightmare all over again!"

Even as he utters these words Will feels guility about his tone of voice. " I am sorry. As you can imagine I am a little tense and tired. To answer your question, Jack, your team will want to move to the attic. I can show you the kennels and the Christmas tree tomorrow."

Jack nods. " I'll have Beveraly drive you into town for dinner and then the hotel. Excuse me gentleman." Jack turns toward the house as he yells for Beverley to get a move on. He doesn't acknowledge Will's apology. Will is silently grateful.

Hannibal looks at Will. He sees the emotions of guilt slide into gratitude then glid into exhaustion. He gently puts a hand on Will's shoulder , Will flinches but let's it stay there.

"Let's head toward the car, yes?"

***********************************************

Beverly has found the best mom n pop dive in town. Beverly is proud of her accomplishment. Her personal goal is to find them while documenting the types of chili's they serve. It seems petty, nevertheless, it passes the time with something good coming out of the shit she sees everyday.

Hannibal is less than thrilled with Beverly's hobby or that she decides to share it. Hannibal keeps a neutral face, or tries to. Will, however, is grateful for comfort food. The fact he feels the disgust rolling of Hannibal is the cherry on top of this adventure.Will can't keep the amusement off his face.

They find pa table near the back, once settled with their orders, Beverly hunts the ladies room. Will is playing with straw in his ice tea. His eyes have become comfortably unfocused.

Hannibal clears his throat to gain his attention. Will slides his eyes to Hannibal's hands then back to his swirling tea. He grunts to show he is listening.If Will was anyone else, or if Hannibal was unfamiliar to Will's moods, this would be Will's last meal.

"You said you remember other kids. Who else do you remember?"

" I remember this girl named Abigail Hobbs and this kid.." Will huffs a laugh "this kid....boy..named Matthew Brown."

Before Hannibal can ask any more leading questions, Beverly returns to the table.Taking a seat she asks cheerfully, "What's in the attic Graham?"

"Hungh?"

"You told Jack to look in the attic. What are we going to find? More bodies in the walls?"

Will pauses for a moment then shrugs a shoulder. He hadn't planned on discussing the house at dinner. But between discussing his 'feelings' with the good Dr or shop...He'll go with shop talk.

"Ummm...hmmm..bodies possibly...DNA definitely. Peter liked to do his art work up there."

"Whose Peter?" Beverly asks as she crumbles up crackers into her chili.

"Leader of the cult." Will replies dragging a frie in ketchup then poping into his mouth.

Beverly wipes her mouth with a paper napkin. She waits a couple beats for elaboration but nods her head when she realizes it won't be volunteered.

"K....what kind of art work ?"she asks

*********************************************

_Six months after Will is kidnapped_

Will is carrying a box of animal bones, feathers,fishing hooks,stones, and other natural objects down the hall toward the attic stairs. Will has been secretly fishing as of late. It's against the "rules" but Peter was aiding him in his efforts. He was letting Will use his "art studio" to make and store the fishing flies.

Will feels someone grab his neck slamming him into the wall. Hobbs smells like he's been on a three day drunk. His breath is hot and foul in his face. 

"What's in the box Willy?" hisses Hobbs his hand still at Will's neck.

Will swallows, his eyes flick toward Hobb's then he flinches before the slap comes. He knew it would before it lands on his cheek knocking his glasses painfully askew.

"You don't ever look me in the eye boy! You stupid shit! You must like getting beat." Hobbs shakes Will side to side emphasises on each word.Will remains silent his best defense.

"Hobbs!" Hannibal's voice stops Hobbs in mid action.

"Mind your own biz wax Peter!" The answer is terse but the conviction is waining. It always did when Hobbs spoke to Hannibal.

"Will is bringing me some supplies. Let him go please." 

Hobbs looks at Will and then back at Hannibal. He shoves Will back one more time before releasing him. " I don't  know what he sees in you..but I'm watching you. Ya hear?"

Will pushes past Hobbs as he walks toward Hannibal at the attic door. He goes in, ascending to the top of the stairs. He hears Hannibal close the door. The attic is uncomfortably hot because of the tin roof. Will starts to sweat he pushes moisture from his face with his hand. He hears Hannibal's footsteps on the stairs.

Will sets the box down on a little make shift table he has made out old crates. There are paints, paper, pens, charcoal and other sunderous art items piled around. Hannibal has hung up some his drawings on the walls. There  are also scalpel, pliers, antiquated medical equipment, and the perpetual smell of bloody decay in the space. Will has never asked about the smell. He'd rather not give his imagination any more fodder.

 Will turns around to find Hannibal standing right behind him. He feels like he jumps three feet out of his skin.

"Holy fuck Peter! You scared the shit out of me!" Will laughs grabbing his heart. He hears Hannibal sniff. "Did you just smell me dude?" He jokes with a smile.

Hannibal's lips curve into a smirk. "Language William. Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. As to smelling it's hard not to." He wrinkles his nose.

"Well sorry,some of us sweat when we are in sweltering heat. You must have ice water in your veins. You never seem to sweat."

"Remove your shirt and cool off then. I do sweat but I'm usually engaged in vigorous activity."

Hannibal eyes linger on Will's shirtless form. Will is folding his shirt putting it beside the box. Hannibal skims his fingers from Will's neck down his shoulder to his forearm. Will stills as his skin goosefleshes at his touch. 

"Go open the window it will help with the heat." Hannibal murmurs.

 *************\\***********************************

_Present day_

 

"Well Peter did mainly drawing and painting but I suspect that he did sculpture with human remains."

"You suspect?" Beverly' s eyebrow lifts.

"I have no proof. I never saw any but we'll call it a gut feeling." Will shrugs.

"Hmmm...sounds like another case...."

"What one?"

"Have you heard of the Chesapeake Ripper?" Beverly looks at Will. Hannibal is silent as  he watches the exchange.He moves forward in his seat

Will looks at her, he seems to be considering his answer. He nods and says "I've read some of the newspaper articles but nothing official."

" I'll show you some files if you like,Jack has been hunting him for years."

"I hate to tell you Peter is dead, Beverly."

"Are you sure?"

******************************************

_Three years after abduction_

"Yes Will we are sure Peter is dead." FBI agent Conner replies. This case.. this kid  has been a pain in his ass since it was dropped in his lap couple months ago.

"Did you find a body?" Will chews his chapped lower lip.

 "Will…"

"Did they?"

"No"

"How can you be sure?"

"Nobody could have survived the explosion."

"But he could not have been there or...or..used the tunnels to escape!"

"Will... people saw him go in and not come out. If there are tunnels they would have collapsed."

"But.."

"But nothing! Enough! It is done Will. Let it go for Christ's sake!

*************************\\************

_Present day_

"Yeah..that's what they tell." Will rolls his eyes as tips his cup drinking the dregs of his tea.

"Well I 'm dead on my feet. I'm heading back. Are you ready to head the motel?" She asks

"Uh...yeah...where are you staying Dr. Lecter?" Will looks at Hannibal

"With you. Hopefully you won't mind.  All the rooms are full."

Will snorts " it doesn't bother me. But I'll warn you I have night terrors and sometimes I sleepwalk."

"Well Dr Lecter.. You get a dinner and show tonight." Beverly smiles at Hannibal 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the tense but jumping around in time causes me problems. As always nothing mine.
> 
> Enjoy

 laBIMeanie has been looking at pictures of a young Mads to imagine Peter. I decided to help out.So here is the youngest pic of Mads I could find, where he wasn't a small child, as well as, a fairly young Hugh for a young Will. If nothing else, it's a nice piece of eye candy. :) 

Now on with show.

 

 

_Will is standing on the carnival stage. There is no audience, the chairs are empty while wind blows paper, dust through the area. Will shivers as  he looks down at himself, his clothes are soiled with blood and mud. His limbs feel heavy as he wills his legs to try to move.As he tries to get off the stage, he hears clapping from a single person in the aisle. The figure moves forward, Will's mouth goes dry. It's the Shadow man. Darkness covers him head to toe. Only glowing red eyes can be seen._

_Will swallows. He can't move because fear has paralyzed him once  again. He hears Abel Giedon' s voice over  the loud speaker, "Step right up ladies and gentlemen, see the amazing William, as he tries to tame the lion in the room." suddenly the Shadow man rushes towards him,with jaws open, cavernous and bloody._

Will catapults himself off the bed. He falls hitting the hotel room door as his legs are tangled in the bed sheets. He yells out in pain as his face hits the  door. Will's nose bleeds from the assault.

He feels strong hands grab his shoulders,Will throws his head back trying to hit is assaliant. Will only pulls his neck muscles that cause a tight vice like pain to shoot up to his ears. 

"William! William! Calm down! You are safe...You are safe! Listen to my voice."

Hannibal helps Will ease down to his knees as he holds him against his chest.Will is shivering violently as he spits blood onto the floor. He must have hit his teeth on the door as well.

"Will,I want you to ease your breathing by  listening to mine. Now I want you to follow my breathing. In through your nose and out through your mouth.very good...keep going."

Will is starting to calm his breathing. He is no longer combative. Hannibal feels pleased that he can still calm Will down from his panic attacks. He has always protected Will from his nightmares,whether they are waking or sleeping dreams. 

Hannibal starts to hum an old Lithuania lullaby that he no longer remembers the words for. He puts his mouth in Will's sweaty curls slowly rocking him sporadically as  he fills his senses with Will's essence.

**************************************************

_One year with the cult_

 Will's curls tickle Hannibal's nose as he moves closer to him. He rolls his hips gently against Will's backside as he stretches his back. Hannibal smiles. Grooming William has  been a pleasure, Hannibal is happy to note.  Will is already coming to his bed when he has nightmares, for comfort.  He confides in Hannibal when is having trouble with any of the adults.

Hobbs is invaluable in this endeavor. His blatant haterd, as well as physical abuse, of Will has sent the younger boy to him numerous times. This alone has has stayed Hannibal's hand from permentaley removing Hobbs. Hobbs already has  broken two critical rules. Never draw attention to your actions and the other never hunt without permission. Hobbs' hunting girls that look like his daughter has drawn suspicion on the compound. He started without Hannibal's permission. The man must think he is foolish not to notice.

Hannibal sighs feeling the warmth of Will. He'll worry about that later. Will thinks Hannibal is a victim like him. That Hannibal has been kidnapped, made to do horrible acts, and watched constantly because the elders think he is there God incarnate. Little does Will understand, that Hannibal knows he is a god. He has chosen Will to be his prophet. Will understands him. Hannibal will have him worshipping his body while singing his praises.

 

The elders follow Hannibal's instruction on everything, even treating him almost as harshly as the other children. He's been keeping up the act for Will. Once he is ensnared, Hannibal will share everything with William.

Hannibal begins stroking Will's chest underneath his shirt. His fingers lightly skim Will's sides. Will shifts his hips and moves his torso backwards. Will is seeking warmth. Hannibal discovers a few months ago that Will is more receptive to touches in the morning. He is pliant between this world and the other world.

Will sighs as Hannibal's hands brush his hip bones moving toward his thighs. Will rolls his hips back and up to move with the caress.Each morning Will is with Hannibal he pushes the affection. It becomes more intimate in the demand.

Hannibal moves his hands underneath Will's boxers. Hannibal's breathing increases slightly as his breath ghosts behind Will's ear. Will shudders from the breath or caress, Hannibal isn't sure. His hand circles Will's cock as he other arm crosses over Will's chest to hold him there.

Hannibal slowly strokes him a few times. Will is harding as he gasps in pleasure. His eyes are hooded but unfocused.His pink lips part, staying partially open.Will pants as he starts to buck his hips into Hannibal's hand. Will groans in pleasure his head lulls to the side. Hannibal increases his pace as he ruts himself against Will. Will's hand moves to the back of Hannibal's head. He grips Hannibal's hair. 

His eyes are open, startling clear blue. Will's pupils are blow open in lust. He craines his neck pulling Hannibal in for a sloppy teeth clashing kiss.Hannibal chuckles. He can't wait to school Will in sexual technique.

They both moan as their pace increases. Will finds release first followed on his heels by Hannibal.Will lays there as a flush creeps over his neck and face from embarrassment and exertion. Will doesn't know what to say or do. He has grown accustomed to the exploration of touch. He even enjoys some of the more intense moments. Will just doesn't think he is ready for more. Will is aware of how  Hannibal looks at me. He has seen that look on men before when they are hungry for youth.

Will has always thought he was into girls more but now he is confused. The cult encourages all sexual exploration as well as drug use to expand senses of the mind. Very hippie dippie as Phil would snark, even though he would have been the first in line.

"I'm sorry" Will says

"Why?"

"For getting your hand dirty."

Hannibal wipeS his hand on the sheet. He move  his hand through the curls. He plays with the spring of them. "Never  be ashamed of  what your body can do or produces William. Judo Christianity has led man to be ashamed of his humanity."

"So tell me of your dream" Hannibal whispers.

*********************************************** 

Will blinks at Hannibal as he sits with his back against the headboard. Hannibal is holding a make shift ice pack to Will's nose.

"My dream? My nightmare you mean."Will murmurs "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Too soon? Well that is to be expected I suppose. But you to need to talk with someone. It may help with their intensity."

"I'll keep it in mind" Will winces as he shifts the ice on his nose.

 "So tell me something about Matthew Brown."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Leave the dead to rest?"Will shrugs his shoulder

"Is he? Or do you assume?" Hannibal tilts his head to the side blinking slowly

"I assume. It's easier to handle if everyone is dead. But what do you care?"

"I care because you do whether you admit it or not. You mentioned him specifically. Besides it will pass the time until you are ready for sleep."

 Will blows some air out of his lungs. He puts the ice pack on the bedside table. He slumps down in the bed. He puts a hand behind his head closing his eyes. Will laughs as he smiles.

"Well Matthew was two years younger than me. He was cocky, street smart, a natural killer and a little shit."

"Sounds like you admired him."Hannibal moves around the bed to where he can get into bed beside Will. Will cracks one eye open looking at Hannibal. He decides he's not uncomfortable enough to make him move..for now.

"I did. I liked him. He made me laugh. But he could be scary when he was angry though.Anyway I found, as a butcher, I could look over the capatives to see who I deemed to be any good for food or to be sold or kept. I started to smuggle out kids as I could. One of the rules was no child under the age of  ten could be killed or eaten."

"Rules?"

"Yeah there  were not many but religiously enforced with harsh punishment. So I started smuggling out kids through the woods. I would give  them rations, a compass and sent them on there way to the next town. I try to send them in pairs to increase their chances of someone making it out of the woods." Will's eyes have foggy look to them. He is remembers how many didn't make it, he is  feeling the guilt of that still.

"Did you lose many?"

"Too many. " Will wipes away a tear. "Anyway....I sent Matthew out but he kept coming back..He'd get a kid to safety them come back. He said..He said he liked being with me. So I got him a job in the library. Which he promptly pisses off Dr Gideon,  then his ass is being placed as a grounds worker."Will shakes his head with a groan. "Matthew always worked the lower jobs, hiding himself in plain sight."

"Sounds like you were close friends" 

"I guess. I could confide in him, as well as Peter. I could tell him things about Peter."

"Why haven't you tried to find him?"

"I...I did once but Matthew went through several foster families as well as youth detention centers. I couldn't track after the 90's." Will shrugs and yawns.

" I think I am ready to sleep now..." His eyes have become impossibly heavy all of a sudden.Hannibal pulls the covers up to Will. He turns out the light watching Will sleep for a while.

***********************************************

Will smells sausage and eggs. His stomach rumbles and his bladder is demanding. He groans as he rolls over to his feet stumbling into the bathroom. He puts on a make shift robe and socks. Will follows his nose to  coffee sitting on the little table by the window.

Hannibal is already sitting there pouring coffee into opaque mugs.

"You cooked?"

" I usually do.I'm careful about what I put in my body, therefore I often prepare my own meals."

There is a feeling of deja'vu for Will for a brief second. He can't recall when or where he has  had this conversation.Talking with Dr Lecter is easy, relaxed even, maybe that's why it feels familiar.Will is hesitant for a moment to ingest the food before  him. He feels Hannibal's eyes on him watching and waiting for him to start.

Will picks  up the fork cutting some egg with susage taking a bite. It is very good but something is off. There something familiar but the herbs are hiding it.Will makes an appreciating sound.

"This is good. What kind of meat is that?"

"It is pork. I make it myself." Hannibal has slight amused smile on his lips.

Will opens his mouth to ask another question when their is a quick wrap on  door.Hannibal stands up then leans  over to open the door. Beverly comes on in. She has a cup of coffee in her hand. She pushes her sunglasses on her head.There is a folded newspaper under her arm.

"Hey where did had you get that? All I found was shitty coffee."

"Agent Katz I prepared it. Would you like some?"

Beverly face lights up. "Does a bear shit in the woods?"

Will laughs out loud and covers him mouth coughing. Beverly' s smile diminishes a tad when she sees  Hannibal's raised eyebrow. 

"Oh sorry. Cop talk. Hazard of the field. But yes please, I would love to join you?" She clasps her hands together like a debutante.

Hannibal gives a curt nod, going over to the hot plate.

"Oh by the way. Have you seen the paper?" Beverly takes the paper laying on the table. The Headline reads "Ripper's Identity Found."

"Quite a coincidence...since we just talking about him." She smiles at Hannibal as he places a plate in front of her.Will picks up the paper quickly scanning the article. His eyes freeze on Abel Gideon' s name and th  location of his prison. His eyes stare at his picture.

"Dr Lecter..your going to make someone a great wife one day! Do you clean as well?" Beverly moans her enthusiasm as she chews.she gives Hannibal a teasing smile.

"I don't do windows."

Beverly snorts putting her hand over her nose. "Coffe hurts when it tries to come out your nose." She giggles.

Hannibal looks at Will who is still starring at the paper. "Is something the matter Will?"

Will's eyes meet Hannibal's. "Abel Giedon is alive and claims to be the Ripper."

Hannibal's jaw tightens and his eyes set in.anger.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you want to see him?" Hannibal asks as he pulls his face into concern.

"I don't know."

"It may be beneficial, a  catharsis if you will. Closure to the past, he may be in a position to answer questions." Hannibal takes another bite chewing slowly. He is enjoying the emotions that flicker across Will's face like a movie reel.

Will hesitates in his answer his eyes look at the picture of Doc. He didn't like Doc all that much but he didn't hate him either. Doc did have a great memory. He seemed to recall Will's transgressions easy enough. Doc was a source of his actions for Peter to use against him. 'Motherfucker' Will thinks.

"I will have to give this some thought." Will says as he folds the newspaper putting it on the table with a thwack.

Beverly clears her throat. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to head over soon to the site."

Beverly leaves the room so the two men can change. As Will is getting dressed he thinks about Peter. Could he be alive and terrorizing Baltimore as the Ripper? Could he have a family, a normal life. Will sure didn't with his pack strays , his quest for solitude and his mission to rid the world of evil he sees every where. If anyone could pull off normal it would be Peter.

Will snatches a glance at Hannibal as he ties his boots on. Hannibal is putting on his vest.Will rolls his eyes and  shakes his head. As he moves his eyes to the task at hand, he mentions to Hannibal he may want to reconsider his clothing.

"Why?" Hannibal looks a bit perplexed.

"Well for one we'll be outside most of the day. Two your expensive leather shoes will get trashed from the mud. And three they don't have any traction causing you to slip which may hurt you or your wardrobe."

" I will see what else I have that maybe more suitable."

" YOu can borrow my clothes if you need. I think I have some running shoes with me that might fit."

Hannibal sighs "I'll take the shoes."

Will chuckles as he hands him some neon colored shoes of yellow and blue to him.

"You seem to find this amusing" 

  
"I do. Your such a peacock that it's funny to see you become a lowly sparrow." Will says with a self deprecating smile.

Hannibal cocks an eyebrow and hums in consideration. "Your very acute and honest in your observations,William. Though you may consider yourself as a lowly sparrow, remember sparrows are agile fliers as well as adaptable.

"Sorry. Socially I am a mess. Always had trouble filtering what I say and think."Will puts a coat over his heavy sweater. A memory scuries across his mind of a young Mathew telling him, he is hawk.  Hawks needed to stick together, Mr Graham. He hears Matthew's voice whispering.

"Something you need to work on." Hannibal says with a small smile.

Will looks at him blinking. He feels afraid of the peacock sitting on the bed. He swallows pushing the feeling aside.

"Are you ready to go?"

*********************************************************

They stand together before a long building. It looks like an old storage building. But looks can be deceiving. Jack has gotten the county to reinstate of power to the compound so they can work longer into the evening.

Will turns on the over head lights that sputter to life. The buzzing of the lights falls in time with his Will's headache. There are two rows of animal cages that lines the walls. Some have old blankets in them. There is an odd toy laying around. The floor is concrete with a drain in th middle. At the other end of the building they see huge bins. In one bin they find shoes, clothing, glasses an other varies objects. In the secound bin they find collars of varies shapes, sizes and materials. The next bin they find crops, whips, flogged and paddles. There are two hooks in the ceiling. Will looks  up at them.

***********************************************************  
_Two years with the cult_

Will concentrates on the hook that his hands are bound to. He stretches so far that he is on his tiptoe. He sways slightly as he feels the riding crop on his legs, ass and back. He tries to hold back the whimper. His eyes blink tears.Will hears the sniffles, smothered cries the children in the cages. Some watch, while other turn away hiding their eyes so they aren't next.

Little do.they understand that this punishment is for Will and Will alone. He feels Peter's hands glide over his skin. He rubs his nipples and stroke his cock with gentleness. It feels the exact opposite of the crop.Pleasure and pain punishment, Peter s favorite. He also like to throw in a dash of guilt and lust into the mix as well.

Will is not sure what he is suppose to learn from these types of punishment. They have become all too frequent. Sometimes they led to other forey of sexual technique. He suspects Peter just enjoys it.

"Why are you being punished William."

Will has to concentrate to answer. The strain on his body is overwhelming. He feels a sharp sting across his lower back."

"I....I....kissed someone else."

Two more strikes at his ass. Will pulls himself up and hisses at the pain."

"Why is that wrong?" Hannibal caresses Will's cock slowly.Will groans swaying on his toes.

"Becuse.......because.......I'm.....I'm......"

"You seem to be having trouble. Do you want on these to take your place?" Hannibal points toward the cages. Will hears muffled cries of fear from the others. That's all Will feels.in this place...fear.

"No! Please I just needed a.moment to find the right words." Will licks his lips quickly. " I am all yours."

"What part?"

"All of me...physically, emotionally and spiritually."

"Why is that, William" Hannibal continues to stroke Will as he nuzzles his question.

  
"I.....I am your chosen prophet. I am also your help mate."

"Very good. I see you remember.tell me why you kissed them?" Hannibal strokes become faster on hard cock. Will fighting the feeling of orgasm to speak.

"I..was..was...curious. I thought we were encouraged to explore." Will pants his eyes close. He feels shutter as he gets closer bit he knows Peter won't let him finish. This is punishment after all.

"You can explore...but with my permission. I am jealous and possive of what is mine. Understand William?"

*************************************************

"William?"

Will looks away from the hook at Hannibal that is standing behind him.

"Sorry?"

"I asked if you are alright?" Hannibal looks at him neutral face in place.

  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just caught up in a memory."

  
Will frowns turning toward the door, he pushes past others. Once he is outside he breaths in the cold air. His breath making puffs of smoke.Will takes a deep breath again and releases as he stills his heart from its frantic pace.

This is a.lot harder than he thought it would be. After all these years and copious amounts of alcohol he has drunk, he thought all these memories were behind him.Will wipeS a hand  across his eyes while sniffing.Maybe Jack is right. Maybe talking with Dr Lecter might help.

Will hears the voices of Jack and Hannibal as they exit the building.  He composes himself looking at the ground, a sound grimace is etched into his face. Jack barks a command for the other forensic team to get ready to head out. Will flinches at the gruff tone.

"Are you ok to.continue?" Jack asks Will

Will nods once. He turns his eyes, his body following suit to the woods behind them.

He motions for the others to follow.

"Watch your step. There were traps set along this way..not sure how many are still working. If y'all stay behind I can disarm them." Says Will as he picks up a long stick.

As Will walks ahead Hannibal and Jack fall in pace with each other.After a few minutes of silence. Jack coughs.Hannibal looks at him briefly while trying to not slip on the terrain.

"So Dr Lecter. What is your opinion about Will."

"William is a very strong person.....emotionally..as well as mentally. Yes there are some issues is but that is to be expected of anyone Jack..let alone anyone with Will's history."

"Do you think he could handle being out in the field as a profiler?"

"I think with the right guidance and safety net in place. Yes he would be excellent. Will is using his gift a detective. I believe that him joining your flock would suit you both." Hannibal hesitate s just a moment.

"Buuut..."Jack waves him on.

"I think he would need therapy to help him. Whether it is a requirement is up to you."

Jack hums as he watches his feet he has placed tentatively over a log. Hannibal turns his lips in his small smile. He is setting the scene where he can have access to Will as well as to the FBI investigation. 

"I'll give that some thought."

"Holy shit!!" A deputy standing by Will at a small creek is shakin in horror. He has turned away from a structure. The deputy is bent over hands on knees head hanging low with hat in hand. Will is standing next to him. He is leaning on a tree with his eyes closed.

As Hannibal and Jack come closer to the bank they realize that is no ordinarily structure. It was a bridge made out of bones. There are skulls piles up on with side of the floor to form pliers. The floor is made out arms,legs, ribs etc. The handles are made out bones and rope. It creaks as it swings gently now and then. The rushing of the water sounds like voices lost against the rocks it moves around.

"My God!" Jack eyes widen with bewilderment.

Will opens his eyes as he crosses his arms. " You should have smelt in the summer." He looks at the bridge. Will's imagination lets the pendulum swing pushing the now aside. He sees the limbs covered in flesh in different states of decay.

Will breaks his reverie and says "I'm not sure how stable it is  to walk on after all these years. But we have to cross. The creek is down because  of winter. We can slide down the bank and cross below."

 "I need at least three techs to stay here and process this bridge." Jack yells.

Will steps tentatively on the bridge. He bounces slightly while holding on to a skull on top of the pile of skulls.

"I think if we cross one at a time it seems like it will hold. What do you think Jack?"

"I'm not sure it could handle people with equipment. Why don't we cross , see is we can find an alternate route on the way down."

Will shrugs his shoulder as he starts across. Hannibal follows then Jack after he gives some instruction. Will and Hannibal are looking at peak of a very large hill.

Hannibal looks at Will "I'm glad you loaned me these shoes." Will smiles ducking his head. "Happy to help."

Jack looks at the hill." I guess everything is at the top right?" Will nods once. Jack sighs. "I am too old for this shit."

The trio starts the hike up the steep slope. They often slide or use a tree to pull themselves forward. It's hard to hear anything but their haggard breaths. After they reach the summit they see a cliff with a sheer drop. The air still  and stale. There are no ambient noise except for the rustle of wind. Will looks over the edge cautiously before taking a step back.

Will turns toward them. "That's where the majority of victims bones will be found. "

"Then there is this." Will walks over to a huge evergreen drapped in lights.Behind tree there is a small gas generator. Will starts the generator after a couple of hard tugs. There is a puff of smoke with a sputter. The lights flicker on. There are a few strands that try to light up.

As Jack walks closer he sees bones hanging from the branches. Some are bleached from time and.weather. The others have been decorated with glitter and other found objects. If that wasn't disturbing enough there are eyes, hearts, brains, livers etc preserved in resin hanging as macabre ornaments.

Will looks at Jack.

"Merry fucking  Christmas."


	10. Chapter 10

After a glance inspection of the Christmas tree, Jack suggest a that they split up  to find an alternate route down the hill to the other side of the bone bridge.

Hannibal and  Will heads down the hill slope, slipping often. They skid and slide into each other until momentum takes them both down a steep edge. A grave stone eventually stops the duo. After catching his breath Will starts to laugh. Hannibal lets the irritation drop from his face slipping into one of mirth.

"Are you ok Dr Lecter?" Will looks at Hannibal.

"Yes. Though I believe my coat has  been damaged." Hannibal shakes his head.

"Well...hate to say I told you so.."

"You will.."

Will shrugs his shoulder. Will gets up and offers a  hand to Hannibal pulling the man up with a grunt. Hannibal's grip is strong and he is heavier then he looks.Hannibal brushes the dirt, leaves and other debrie off his coat looking at the headstones in this cemetery.

 Will kicks leaves, he stops in front of a  headstone with thick patina on it from years of weathering it says :

_Cassie Boyles_

_Beloved Daughter_

_1800-1819_

This marker is nestle into the hillside. There a flat piece of land in front of it. There are fifity grave stones, some so old, time has erased name and dates. There are fewer markers that are more modern. The last headstone was dated 1995. 

 "Is this a family grave site?" Inquiries Hannibal

"Probally it was at first but the cult took it over. Only elite elders and the inner circle were buried here. When Hobbs beat me to dealth, I would have  been buried here." Will nods forward the graves. "But to hide what he did and show more disdain for me, he dumped me."

"In a way he saved you're life." Hannibal tillts his head blinking slowly.

"Yes it would seem so but I knew he would dump me to hide the evidence." Will looks up at the huge oak in front of him looking at an old rope hanging from a low branch.

* * *

 

_24 hours after Will is missing_

Hannibal looks up at Hobbs hanging from the tree. The rope around his neck, he kicks his feet while holding the rope with both hands. Hannibal hears the man struggle to breath. Hobbs face is pitied with scrapes, scars, and blood.

 Hannibal looks at Abigail, she is tied to the bottom of the tree. She is sobbing while she watches her dad struggle.

"Peter..please..."she sobs as she begs for Hannibal to stop."He doesn't know where Will is...I don't either..nobody does!" She tries to reason with the youth before her. Hannibal lowers Hobbs just above the ground tieing the rope off.

"Now I know you want to believe the best of your father Abigail but we all are aware of your father's hatered for Will."  Hannibal adjusts his gloves walks over to a make shift table. He picks up a favorite implement. He goes over to Abigial putting her hair behind her ear.

Hobbs watchs Hannibal eyes wide in fear. Hannibal clucks his tongue and tilts Abigail' s head up toward him.

"Such a pretty girl, in mall of America sort of way. Your pride and joy. Killing all those others to restrain from killing her. I know you understand the possiveness of ownership. Where only you are allowed to touch or kill what you have created." Hannibal looks at Hobbs a he tries to nod.

"Good" he purrs "then when I take Abigials' s ear first, you will to start to rethink your story....Yes? Where  my beloved is. If you tell me truthfully where  and what you did to William, I will only take her ear while killing you quickly." Hannibal starts to cut Abigail 's ear as she screams.

* * *

 There is a echo of a scream of a crow in the distance. He blinks his eyes awake to see Will closes, looking at him.He looks concerned.

"Are you alright doctor? You look like your remembering something." Will puts a hand on Hannial's shoulder to his surprise and Hannibal's delight. Will drops his hand in self consciousness.

"No. Just thinking about all this area has seen through years of carnage." Hannibal almost sounds wistful.

"Yeah. It has seen quit a bit. We need to get going."

"Yes of course."

* * *

 

Will leading way they continue their slow treck down. Will does not remember it being so steep when he last came this way. Will grunts to himself, it has been twenty some years.  Will stops to wait for Hannibal taking a look around. Something like reconization crosses his face.

"Do you know where you are,  William?"

"There was a cave I use  to go to when i needed time alone." Will says excited to Hannibal. He walks a little but stops abruptly, his hand goes underneath his jacket. Hannibal hears a snap of a gun holster.

Hannibal stops behind Will. He sees a man standing near a cave entrance. He is peering into the cave. From this angle, he looks thin and as tall as Will. He has short dark hair.

Will raises his service weapon. "Sir. This is FBI! Put your hands  on top of your head and get on your knees." The  man complies.

Will approaches slowly and pats the man down. "You are trespassing on a crime scene." Will takes the man's wallet and he motions Hannibal over. He hands Hannibal the wallet. Hannibal opens it and reads the name. "Matthew Brown"

Will looks from the wallet to the man on the ground. Matthew turns his torso toward the side smiling at Will."Holy Shit! Is that you Will? You look the same Mr Graham."

"Matthew?...I...I..thought...You were dead." Will lowers his weapon putting it back in his holster."

"Nope.not yet. Can I put my hands down now?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Will laughs neversouly.

Will suddenly finds himself in a bear hug. He laughs as Mathew lifts him off the ground. Hannibal's eyes harden. Matthew looks Hannibal in eyes as he narrows his eyes. Hannibal wonders if Matthew recognizes him as Peter or as killer such as himself.

"Matthew put me  down please." Will mumbles against his shoulder.

Will steps  back looking Matthew up and down. "Wow! All grown up." Will feels his mouth that goes from smiling to frowning as emotions tugs the corners  of his mouth down. 'No thanks to me.'he chasties himself. He puts a snacking hand to his mouth and a hand on his hip. He feels tears leap from his lashes his cheeks. He turn away from Mathew toward Hannibal  as a sob escapes. Will pushes his hand tighter on his face. He can't seem to keeps the sobbing noise at bay or the tears. All the years of guilt over kids he saw die or that he never knew if they made it to safety or not. He thought if he thought everyone was dead he could move on with his life.

"Hey now. It's ok Mr Graham." Matthew puts a hand on Will's back moving in circles to sooth. 

Will takes a couple breaths before he whispers " I thought you were dead. I thought I had  gotten you killed. I should have never asked you to risk your life for me."

_48 hours before Will confronts Hobbs_

_Matthew stands with Will at the edge of the woods near town.Will places his hands on Matthew's shoulders. He looks Mathew in the eyes. Okay buddy.Are you ready?"_

_"Yeah. I am. You can count on me Will."_

_"You're all I got Matty. Hobbs will dump me at one of the three locations. Start checking tonight and through till Sunday...if.."_

_"If I don't find you're dead anyway.get my ass to the cops and find my folks.Don't tell anyone about Peter or the cult.."_

_"He'll hunt you down and kill you..painfully. if you find me.."_

_"Call an ambulance and then get out of there." Matthew rolls his eyes. "I ain't afraid of Peter. I could take' m. I could slit his throat.."_

_"Don't Matthew! Don't say that ever again! Your not like them...You understand me. Grow up..have a great job...a family...Don't let them win."_

_Matthew hugs Will "I'm sorry." His voice cracks with emotion."_

_"It's okay. Sorry I shouldn't have yelled. I'm on edge." Will gives a small smile. "Time to go."_

_Matthew walks from Will.He stops and  a small wave. "I love you Will."_

_Will waves back turning into the woods._

 

Matthew shakes his head and puts Will into his arms." You saved a lot of people, Will. I am a  somewhat productive member of society." He chuckles. " I' 've always been a little rebel." He smiles.

 Will nods his head pulling away. He looks away from the other two men as he gathers himself.

"Sorry about that." Will looks at Hannibal.

"William I would be worried if you weren't emotional right now. I do hate to point out sky is getting dark."

Will looks up and hum in agreement.

Will looks at Mathew. "Do you know a way over the creek that doesn't use the bone bridge."

"Follow me!" He gives Will a lopsided grin. 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew leads Will and Hannibal down a barely visible trail. Every few trees there are bleached plastic tape that are markers left by hunters. Matthew points out dips, roots and rocks that could trip someone not looking. Will notices that Matthew's footsteps at barely heard in the ambience of the forest. Hannibal's footsteps barely echoes as well. The hair on the back of Will's neck stands up with a prickle of fear. Will, compared to the other men, sounds like prey crashing through the woods. He feels a memory trickle to the front of his mind. It reminds Will of movie he once saw, of men in jungle taking their captive to their village. The men were primitive and predatory. The movie was scary and exciting to a young Will, who stayed the rest of movie in the lobby. He doesn't remember the ending, he is not sure if he asked anyone about it.

After a few minutes the trail widens out into a dirt road. The creek they were following beside of either by sound or by sight, starts to pitter off into nothing more than a  trickle. It seems to end underneath some rocks maybe going back underground.

"This road circles around to the road that leads to the bone bridge." Matthew points in a general direction of the road that curves off to the right. He walks up to a cherry red motorcycle. The helmet hanging off the handle bars.

Will grins at the bike. His eyes flick up at Mathew standing by the bike. "Glad to see you keeping under the radar."

Matthew smiles watching Will approach. "Oh you know me. I like living the quiet reclusive life."

Hannibal purses his lips watching the two men banter back and forth. Matthew ha grown up lean and strong. When Hannibal knew him he was small and scrawny. Matthew is still very clever, impulsive, deadly, as well as clearly, still infatuated with Will. Hannibal thought that Matthew was a loyal informant but clearly he was wrong. He never mentioned Will's bold escape plan from the compound. Hannibal thinks they need to talk....later....without any witnesses.

"How did you find this road?" Will looks around.

"I followed Abigail while she was shadowing her dad one day.He'd bring his girls this way. His cabin is around here ...somewhere." Matthew points toward the woods.

 

"Have you told anyone else about this Matthew?" Will asks. He feels a thread of excitement. He suspects the FBI and local authorities have been searching for the cabin. It could be closure for at least eleven families. Matthew could help if Will can convince him.

Matthew looks at Will. He seems to be debating on his statement. "No. Mr Graham. You says tell no one or Peter would hunt me down and kill me." Matthew's eyes drifts to Hannibal as he silently walks up closer to Will.

He makes Will jump when he says " did you make a vow to keep your silence?" Hannibal looks intently at Mathew.

"No. No vow of silence. I told Will that I wasn't afraid of Peter. I would slit his throat."Matthew looks just as intently at Hannibal. "I kept my silence because that is what Will asked me to. He wanted to protect me and I him as well."

Will looks at Mathew while as he looks at Hannibal. Will feels the rising tension between them. Will wants to end it because he feels shut out. Will can't see the reason for the animosity.

Will clears his throat. He feels two sets of eyes on him at once. Will's face reddens as he looks at the motorcycle.

"Well since things have changed. I think you should tell them, Don't you?"

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. It's the right thing to do." Will looks baffled by the question.

"Still the same Will Graham. Always doing what is right, always putting others in front of you." Matthew eyes soften as he  puts his hand on Will's shoulder giving a squeeze.

Matthew then takes the handle bars kicking up the kick stand. He starts walking the bike toward the curve in the road. Will and Hannibal follow in step with Mathew. The road changes from dirt to gravel. For several minutes they listen to the crunch of their feet in unison.

Hannibal breaks the silence. "So why did you come here Matthew? Do you live or work close by?"

"Nope. I work and live in the Baltimore area. I don't know why I came. An old curiosity to see if it was real. To see if anyone else would come out of the wood work. I would suggest a survivor support group but I have poor social skills."

Will laughs at that. "I believe a lot of us would fall into that category."

"One big dysfunctional family. Like an ill fitting suit, that you never quit grow into." Will gives a small smile looking out into the dense forest.

Will eyes drift along the ridges of the trees covered in dead kudzoo. Leaves carpet the forest floor as the wind plays what few resolutely hanging onto branches.He runs a hand across his damp forehead and unzip his jacket a bit. Will feels uncomfortably hot. He sees a shadow slip behind a tree. Will wonders if they are being followed. He stops waiting for something to happen...He's not sure what really.

Will feels Hannibal's hand on his forehead before he sees him.His blue eyes drift  towards Hannibal's face. " You feel like you have a fever, Will."

"I'm fine." Will draws back from Hannibal's hand. "I'm just warm from all the walking."

Hannibal merely nods his head a  turns to continue following Matthew.

It takes a good twenty minutes before they reach all the vehicles of law enforcement. Will is feeling overly tired. He blames recovery from his injury. He knows he has not been following all the doctor's instructions...well really any of them to help in his recovery. They see Jack as they approach a forensic van. He looks like he has slide down the hill and into the creek below by the amount of mud caked on him.

He looks at Will. "I take it you found a easier way down than I did."

Will smirks, "Our way may not be easier but not as muddy. This is Matthew Brown, Jack." Will gestures toward Matthew." He was at the cult as well. He showed us a back way out. He also may know were Hobbs' cabin is located."

Jack's facial features shows considerable interest." Really? Another survior? How did you escape?"

Matthew points his thumb toward Will." All thanks to Will. I was young but he helped me and other kids escape when he could."

Will's ears turn red with the praise and attention.He looks off into the distance trying to place himself away from the conversation. He doesn't want them talking about him.

"Will?"

"Hmmmmm..Yes?"

"Do you want to return to the room? You look flushed and tired." Hannibal asks

Will just shakes his yes as he walks to the car. He feels Hannibal fall in step with him as his hand grazes his lower back to guide him toward the car. The hand feels light and comforting.Hannibal turns his head to see Matthew watching them leave. He feels he'll need address this new hiccup to his plan soon.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Two years with cult  
_

Matthew stands beside Hannibal as he sharpens some knives. He watches fascinated by the smooth slow strokes as Hannibal uses a wet stone.

"You know Will likes  you very much Matthew." Hannibal pretends not study the boy as he looks up at him. A grin spreads across his face, pleased with the information.

"Do you like Will as well?"

Matthew looks at Hannibal "Will's the best, Peter! I mean besides you of course."

Hannibal smiles "of course... Don't be ashamed of how much you admire Will. It shows what a good friend you are. As a friend I am sure you want to help Will."

"Is Will in trouble?" Matthew frowns in concern.

"Sometimes Will takes chances he shouldn't. He does not think of his safety. So you and I need to look after him." Hannibal tilts Matthew's head up and looks him in the eyes.

"I can look after him Peter."

"Yes. I am sure you can try but there are things I can do that you can not."

"Like what?!" Matthew asks petulantly.

"Grown up things like taking care of Hobbs and the elders." Hannibal looks stern from Mathew's tone. Matthew has always been abrasive but resourceful child.

"Oh yeah..I see." Matthew looks down sadly.

"But I need you very much. You can play a key role in keeping Will safe."

"What..What can I do?"

"Tell me of any plans he has or any secrets he tells you. Now before you protest, you won't be betraying him. Just tell me things when he sounds reckless or could get harmed in any way. If you are  unsure tell me anyway. We can work together. How about that?"

Matthew pauses to think. "Okay Peter."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt strange writing this chapter. I felt intrusive on someone's memories. I'm a getting a little to involved in my own writing, me thinks.  
>  By the by heed all tags. Remember be an adult, I'd content bother you just don't read it.

_Will hears carnival music, the sound of an old pipe organ thrums distantly off. The carnival Will travelled with had one with the carasoal that the carnival had since the 1900. It was the only piece of equipment meticulously kept up. He feels a breeze blows his hair and brings the smell of popcorn, carmel apples, hot dogs and  all the other refreshments you find at one._

_Will walks slowly into the carnival area. All the lights are on but their are no employees and patrons at the booths. He turns slowly around as continues to walk until he sees the dunking booth. The wendigo sits in the booth mocking him. An old carney trick to.stir up bussiness._

_Matthew steps up with three baseballs. "You wanna try Mr Graham?" He smiles looking at him pointIng to booth.Will nods his head and reaches into his pocket. He pulls our two silver pieces._

_"This one is on me Mr Graham. Knock him in and win a prize."_

_Will throws two balls that miss the mark. The wendigo smiles from inside the tank. His horns scrape the top of the tank and his talons scratches the glass on the side. It doesn't break the glass there is that piercing screech._

_"Try harder Mr Graham...Don't let him get away with that." Matthew says looking at Will with pity and disappointment.Will feels the anger crawl up his spine.He looks at the target and throws the ball. Time slows like in the movies, Will finds himself inside the booth. The water is no longer but blood. The wendigo and Matthew are watching him laughing. As the ball hits the target Will feels the seat drop and he falls into the blood. The tank is deeper than what it seems. He drift downwards with no bottom insight._

_His hands brush against something. He looks over and sees a girl eyes wide open and milky. He thinks it's Molly. Will feels hand  grip him and pull up toward the surface._

* * *

 Will sputters as he is pulled from beneath the water of the tub. He brushes the water from his face. Hands still hold him under his arms, he looks sees they belong to Hannnibal.

"What happened?" Will asks between pants of breath.

"I came to check on you and I found you underneath the water. You weren't moving or breathing. Are you alright?"

"I must have fallen asleep and drifted under. I was dreaming." Will starts to shake from the cold. "Can you hand me a towel?" Will's hand  look like prunes. He must have been in the water for a long time.

 Hannibal hands Will a standard hotel towel. Will stands,  wrapping the towel around him. He feels his insides quake, the shakeing moves to his external limbs. Will moves to where the beds are and opens a dresser. He pulls out some clothes.Will starts getting dressed quickly so he can warm up. Hannibal goes to his bed. He sits on the bed watching.

"Could you not do that."

"What?"

"Watch me. It feels creepy."

"Please excuse me. I wanted to make sure you were able to stand without assistance, as well as any injury  that may show." Hannibal turns  his attention to a book he has brought.

'Good going ass hole.' Will admonishes himself. He feels gulity about his behavior. "No please, excuse me...I am acting more like ass every time I turn around anymore. You saved me and then I'm ungrateful. Please accept my apology Dr Lecter." Will lets loose a long sigh looking at Hannibal.

"I will accept under the condition you call me Hannibal." Hannibal looks back at Will.

Will nods and gives a geninue smile opens his face. His eyes still have that glow and sparkle when his feelings reach them.Will's lashes blink slowly as they rest against his cheeks.

* * *

_Year and half with cult._

Hannibal finger  lightly touch Will's eyelashes laying against his cheeck gently. There is a light rogue dancing across the apples of his cheeks.

"You know women would kill for your lashes, William." Hannibal's hands moves his finger from eyelashes to Will's curls. "You truly are a.classic beauty."

Will snorts a laugh. His eye  open as he smiles up at Hannibal. " I don't feel very manly when you talk like that Peter."

"Who says men can't be beautiful?"

"Ummm...society..."

"Society is wrong.Plain and simple."

"Of course you are always right."

"I am." Hannibal smiles as his lips brushes Will's soft and chaste.

Will visible stiffness. Hannibal pulls back as his lips draws thin.Will swallows looking away from Hannibal. Hannibal takes his chin and turns him toward him. "Eyes toward me William."

Will relunctly moves his eyes to Hannibal's. "I'm sorry....I'm nervous..."

"If you don't relax it will hurt, Will.You love me yea?You want to make me happy." Hannibal looks Will expectantly.

"Yes....I .....want to make you happy Peter." Will eyes are stating to get wet.

"Ahhh...shhhh...little sparrow....all will be well....we'll go slow..I'll be gentle."

Will sniffs and nods his head. He knew this going to happen whether he wants it or not.Peter always gets what Peter wants. He wants Will..all of Will. They had slowly worked their way towards this.Will just isn't sure if this what he wants. Sometimes he can't tell where his desires begin and Hannibal's ends. Will takes a deep breath.

"Does it have to be today?"

"It's a special day for you.I want you to have good memories."

"I already have good memories of today." Will smiles weakly.

"No lying William. You know how I feel about that." Hannibal's gentle strokes stop. He grips Will's curls twisting them making his eyes water. Will hisses in pain.

"Sorry..I am sorry Peter. I could wish for no better birthday memory than this."

" I know. That's why I am giving myself to you. I am making you mine." Hannibal's smiles. His words caress Will's lips.

Hannibal leans in kissing Will softly. Will opens his mouth to receive Hannibal's tongue.He feels Hannibal unbuttoning his shirt. Hannibal's hand slips inside caressing his chest. It makes Will's skin goose flesh. Will giggles when Hannibal's  finger tips graze his ribs. Sorry he murmurs. Don't be is the quiet response.

Hannibal's hand moves from Will's chest to his jean clad groin. He puts firm pressure on it. Will groans from it. Hannibal feels pleased at his reaponse. 

As he continues to rub, Hannibal says "unbutton my shirt."

Will hesitates for a moment then raises his hands. He starts to unbutton Hannibal's shirt, when he finishes he pulls it from  Hannibal's shoulders.Hannibal moves from Will's lips to his neck and then his chest. As Hannibal's mouth maps Will's chest his hands undo Will's pants. He slips his hand down Will's underwear. His hands move  lightly over Will's groan area.  Will moans with the contact. Hannibal's hands remove Will's pants and underwear.

Will tenses than breaths out a long breath.He wills himself to relax. He focuses on the sensations that's feels good.Hannibal takes Will's cock in his mouth. Will whimpers fisting the sheets below him. As Hannibal moves up and down Will's shaft, his fingers have been lubed, he inserts his fingers one at time into his tight hole. Hannibal takes a leisurely pace as he stretches Will stroking his prostrate.

Will hips bucks as moves  against and away from Hannibal's hands.Hannibal releases Will's cock. He looks up at Will watching the expressions that pour from his mouth and hooded eyes.Hannibal crawls up Will's body letting his weight dominate  the body underneath him.

Hannibal strokes Will's throat while he kisses him with restrained passion.He lowers his lips to lick along the shell of Will's ear. Hannibal murmurs "finish undressing me. I want to feel all of you."

Will stretches to take Hannibal's lips so his eyes won't be forced to look any where. Will clumsily  unbuttons and unzip Hannibal's pants. He takes a deep breath while pulling Hannibal's boxers off.  This will be Will's first time seeing Hannibal nude. Hannibal has seen Will nude many times but even though he has allowed Will to feel his body and cock, it has only been through clothing.Hannibal has used this to assert his place in their unequal relationship. As though Will could ever forget.

Will looks down feeling like a peeping Tom. Hannibal is well endowed and uncut. Will feels himself backing up away from Hannibal. His eyes wide.

"I can't do this. I am sorry Peter. But I can't, I thought I could.." Will shakes his head.

"William. There is nothing to fear. I will be gentle as I have been patient which is long suffering." Hannibal snares Will's wrist pulling back toward him.

"Please Peter..I beg you..not today..I am not ready..please don't make me." Will stokes Hannibal's face trying persuade him to mercy.

Hannibal drops his head as though surrendering to the idea of waiting. Will's chest tightens as Hannibal lifts his head. His eyes are black. Will feels anger, impatience, possession, the need to claim and tear asunder.

Hannibal grabs Will's other wrist pulling Will closer to him. Will begins to struggle. He pulls,  thrashes his legs, moving his torso and hips side to side. Hannibal's grip becomes tighter, bruising while his eyes have a glint of excited arousal.

Hannibal pins Will's body to the mattress. He snarls " if you want to fight me this will be unpleasant. Or do you like pain? Do you want me to dominate you more than I already do? Keep and control  all of you?"

With these words Will's struggle become more aggressive. He is no quitter. He is not a pet.Will manages to get a hand free scratching Hannibal across the face. He leans up trying to bit Hannibal'  check or any where he can reach.

Hannibal captures Will's hand forcing it back down. He takes his mouth biting Will's neck at the crook. He inhales Will's essence allowing it mix in his.mouth with Will's blood. Hannibal saviors it like as fine wine. Will cries out in pain. No one will come to check on them, nobody hears anything.

"I want to have you. I want to love you. I like it when put up a fight. You know you want this. Even if you lie to me, don't like to yourself."Will sees his blood stain Hannibal's teeth. Will begins to see Hannibal never ever cared about him. He was manipulating him just so he could fuck him.

Will begins to sob in earnest from fear, frustration and from the grief of betrayal.

"No please...Peter please..I don't want this...I don't..I don't.. I don't...." the ' I don't' becomes a  mantra.

While holding Will's hands together, Hannibal grabs a belt an fastens them to the head board. He shoves Will's thighs apart, so he can enter Will.

"It's too late, William."

Hannibal pushes inside Will to the hilt and listens to Will's cry through gritted teeth. He rocks back  and forth before picking up a steady, deeper rhythm. He murmurs in Will's ear to relax, he is doing so well, and how beautiful Will is. Hannibal affectionately strokes Will's hair. He kisses his face tenderly. When Will moans from when he brushes up against his prostate, Hannibal makes  it his mission to hit  it again and again.

Hannibal begins to strokes  Will's  cock to attention and then to organism. Hannibal follows suit. Will has long since stopped crying. He feels numb than vaguely disgusted with his body's reaction.

"Next time Will be easier as well as better." Hannibal.whispers against Will's neck.

* * *

 

Will is putting on his jacket "well I don't know about you but I need a drink. There  is a bar within walking distance. Do you want to come?"

" I would" Hannibal answers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still have no sacrificial beta. I realize that I slaughter characters names a lot...a fuck ton if you will. Anyway over look me..it's best...yea I'm.from the south so I can poke fun of us and use stereotypes....anyway..enjoy

Will and Hannibal walk down the road to a HillyBilly Hideway Bar and Grill. It's almost a shack as many times as replacement boards and tin roof shingles has been added. It would almost be like the commerical restaurants that try for a funky rustic look, until someone steps in the bar. It is truly a classic dive. It is dark, lite by a few lights and a jukebox. There a few booths and tables. There a couple of pool tables in the back.

Will asks Hannibal what he wants to drink. Hannibal replies he'll have what Will is having. Hannibal slides into a booth. The seats have been repaired with duct tape. The table itself has initials carved into it. There are grease and stains coating everything since the place was open, probably more than fifty years ago.

Will slides in the seat across from Hannibal. He places two glasses of whiskey down on the table.Will downs his before Hannibal picks his up.Will signals to the bartender for another.Will just wants to numb the past few days...years away for this brief moment of time.

A gum popping teenage waitress comes over to give Will his drink. She asks if there is something they want from the kitchen. Will looks at Hannibal. His face is all the entertainment Will needs. Will smiles at her and tells her maybe later.

Will drinks this whiskey slower.Hannibal seems to sense that Will just wants to sit...to just be for a few minutes. Neither says anything for a while. Hannibal breaks the silence first with gentle prodding.

"What dream sent you under the water William?"

Will sighs shakes his head and gulps the rest of the whiskey. "I'm not sure how to explain it. It had Mathew and I think Molly in it."

"Who's Molly?"

Before Will can answer a new glass of whiskey is slide across the table as Matthew plops down beside Will. Will is forced to slide over so he's not sat on by Matthew.

"Molly was Will's first." Matthew grins looking at Will and winking at Hannibal. Will blushes from his cheeks to his ears and clears his throat. He adjusts his glasses to block his eyes from Hannibal and Matthew, throws back the whiskey from Mathew. Will isn't sure why he feels uncomfortable that Hannibal knows that information. Of course Will thought that secrect was his, shared only by Molly.

"You might want to slow down there partner." Matthew looks at the other empty glasses near Will's hand.

"A few drinks won't hurt me. Anyway how did you know about Molly?" Will slurs a little at the end there. Maybe he needs to eat something. He grabs the menu to look at the menu of typical bar fare.

Hannibal is looking intently at Will. He knew Will had slept with some women. Hannibal didn't know that he had while at the compound. Matthew's knoweldge proves it was before Will left. Matthew sees Hannibal's surprise. He smirks at his victory over him. Maybe he knows Will better than Hannibal does.

Matthew looks at Will, he says " I spied on you guys. I was your unofficial lookout."

Will slaps him with the menu good naturally as Mathew held up his hands to shield his face. He is laughing at Will.

"I always suspected you were a perv Matthew! Now I know for sure. So did you learn anything?" Will chuckles signalling the waitress over.

"Yes..You are a loud mother fucker." Matthew looks at Will. Hannibal cocks an eyebrow as he looks at Will, catching his eyes briefly. Matthew  is saved by the waitress appearing at the table.Will orders another whiskey, a beer and some chili cheese fries. Hannibal request water but silently asks that the glass be clean.Matthew asks for onion rings and a beer. The waitress disappears.

"Do you hear from Molly?" Matthew asks Will, taking delight in how unsettled Hannibal is with this new information.

Will clears his throat, "once in a while. She is married, with a kid in Florida. She seems very happy." 

Matthew smiles. " I'm happy for her." He says sincerely.

Will nods as the waitress come back with their drinks. Will mumbles something about seeing a man about a horse, he pushes Matthew out of the booth seat and stumbles off to the bathroom.

"So how the hell are you been Peter?" Asks Matthew green eyes twinkling

Hannibal sits back, crosses his legs while he silently looks at Mathew.

"As you see I am doing very well, thanks for asking." Matthew lifts up his beer in a toast before taking a drink. Hannibal has the look of mild interest toward his glass of water.Matthew looks around and leans forward toward Hannibal.

"I am curious. How does Will not recognize you?" Matthew asks in a conspiratorial whisper.

" hmmm.... i did a little experiment with hypnotism, drugs and light therapy. I planted the seed that if anything should happen,like my death, that Will would be unable to remember me clearly." Hannibal smiles at his own cleverness.

"That does not sound like you. It would be kind for Will not to remember. You could want Will to suffer with your memory. You are too vain to be forgotten." Matthew smiles shaking his index finger.

"Yes..maybe..but he could identify me better than anyone. I could have just killed him but I was kind. He knows most of my secrets." Hannibal sighs.

"I bet you thought you knew all his" Mathew points a finger at Hannibal as he holds his beer. He lifts his glass to drink.

"Yes I did. Why haven't you exposed me yet?" Hannibal tilts his head toward Matthew like a sovereign giving a subject permission to speak.

"Because with Peter gone, I can get closer to Will. Besides we all have our reasons and secrets don't we?" Matthew gets up for Will as he sees him walk toward the booth.Will slides in picking up his whiskey drinking it in one glup. He looks at Mathew and Hannibal he furrows his brow.

"Do you know  each other? Or do you just dislike each other on first sight?" Will asks "I'm getting some pent up aggression feelings here." Will points to the table with hos index finger, he rocks a little side to side.

The waitress brings  their order to them. After a little chit chat about if they needed anything else.  The waitress lays their ticket down leaving.

Matthew picks an onion ring offers it to Hannibal. Hannibal politely refuses. Matthew turns toward Will. 

"Nope. Didn't meet Dr Lecter till today. I think he has stick up his ass but okay. I'm not sure he is the right psychiatrist for you. Though no offense Dr Lecter." Matthew bites into his onion ring. Will looks at Mathew with irritation. Matthew seems to be that same little shit he knew all those years ago. Hannibal wasn't Will's idea but he feels his presence has helped. He saved him from drowning today!

Will looks at Mathew holds his hand up to stop him. "Now hold on Matthew. We haven't seen each other since we were kids. I appreciate your concern but don't judge our relationship on our past or mine and Dr Lecter..I mean Hannibal."

Matthew's turn cold, hard from the scolding Will has given him. His smile stays in place. Even slightly drunk, he feels the danger and anger rolling off Matthew. This time the danger is not a childish tantrum that ends with Matty stomping off in a huff. This time the danger is real. Matthew wants to show Will how deadly he is and he is in control.Will swallows moving his body away from Mathew but not his eyes. His eyes are stuck there in Matthew's predatory gaze.

Hannibal places his hands over Will's to draw his attention away from Mathew. "Will are you okay?"

Will looks at Hannibal "S'kay. I am just fine. No troubles." Will mumbles out.He tries to smile convincing for Hannibal and Matthew.Matthew physically relaxes so Will relaxes as well.the conversation comes to a stop, as the men drink and eat. Finally, Hannibal suggest paying for the check and going back to the hotel. Will agrees knowing if he stays longer he will drink more and his hangover will be terrible.

Will heads back to the bathroom again. As Will comes out of the bathroom, Matthew grabs his arm catching him off guard. He maneuvers Will into a storage room. Shutting  door, he pins Will to the door with his body. Will puts his hands on Matthew's chest to gently push him away. His arms feel numb like his face but  Matthew's chest feels hard.

Will's lips are captured in a lingering kiss. It is warm and smooth. Will opens his eyes shakes his head as he smiles at Matthew. He puts a finger to Will's lips, "before you say anything Will. I have waited and really wanted to do that for a long time. I am not a kid any more."

Will smiles feels like all teeth to himself. His cheeks hurt from holding the smile. "Matthew, I know your not a kid anymore. I can see and....feel how..um..big..You are.." both men laugh softly at the statement. 

"But this is a childhood crush. I am not who you remember or who you think I have become." Will shifts looking away and down. He gently pushes Matthew back enough to push his hips away.

Matthew moves forward, his lips.whispering softly into Will's ear, "you are everything I remember and have become more than I imagined. Just let me try to get to know you again. All I'm asking for is a chance."  He lays his head on Will's shoulder traveling  his finger over the edge of Will's ear.

"God your still as incorrigible as ever, Matty!" Will sighs pulls his ear away from Mathew's finger in annoyance. "Alright but there is some.conditions. one get off me!" Matthew smiles stepping back. Will crosses his arm across his chest. "We get to know each other as friends only."

"Is that all?"

"For now till I think of more."

"Let's go. Dr Lecter will be wondering where we are."

Hannibal hears Will's voice through the door. He turns silently and makes his way back to the bar.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 The alcohol hits Will hard after he and Matthew return to the table. Enough that the bar room is spinning and Will winds up sitting on Hannibal's lap. Will is so mortified that he knocks the table when he hurriedly jumps up ,upsetting Hannibal's untouched water. It spills onto Hannibal's suit pants much to the horrification of Will and the mirth of Mathew. Though Hannibal was not offended when Will tries to clean the spill with his hands, stroking Hannibal's lap. Hannibal gently captures fumbling hands, telling Will that was appreciated but unnecessary. Will relizes his mistake turning a deep blood red that runs from head to chest.

Will mumbles that he needs to leave and pay. Mathew reaches into Will's back jean pocket,with a loud l protest of "hey!" from Will. Matthew pulls out some bills returns the wallet, then grabs Will's phone from his jacket. Will pushes Matthew, snarling he doesn't like being man handle. Mathew shrugs as if 'to say yeah right.' Matthew puts his phone numbers and pertiant information into Will's phone, before he leaves on his motorcycle. He is staying at another location with a friend, he tells Will. Will and Hannibal stumble toward0 their hotel. More actually Will stumbles to the hotel as well into Hannibal as they walk . This forces the good doctor to take control of Will guiding him to their room. 

They see Beverly,as Hannibal is trying to get the key card out of his pocket, while keeping  Will vertical. Beverley comes over and ducks under Will's shoulder to help keep him off the ground.

"Thanks Agent Katz."

"No problem..looks like Will got his drink on. Was it a solo party?" Beverley smiles

"I had some company there, pussy cat." Will chuckles at his own joke.

Beverley rolls her eyes and smiles "I've been called worse."

"Just don't  call you late for a crime scene?" Will looks at her.

"Oh that was so bad it hurt." She moans back with pained expression.

"Alchol will make it all better or a kiss?" Will tries winking but his face is not following directions. He leans close to Beverly but Hannibal catches him by the shoulders preventing contact.

"I think that is enough for tonight William."

Beverly laughs watching Hannibal drag Will into the shared room. Hannibal is hiding his true strength. He could have carried Will easily from the bar.

"But I didn't give a kiss to make it all better. I can save lives dammit, Hannibal!" slurs out Will, he looks a little indigent. Beverly laughs till she cries as she shuts the door heading to Price and Brian's room. She likes drunk Will Graham,nothing held back.

* * *

 

"You'll thank me in the morning, William when you seen Agent Katz." Hannibal says as he is untying Will's boots.

"She is going give me shit anyway. At least I have gotten somethin out of it. It's been forever." Will throws himself back on the the bed. The room starts to spin. Will takes a socked foot trying to get it on the floor.When he is successful the room seems to at least slows.  There that helps he think.

Hannibal pulls Will up to remove his jacket. "What's been forever?"

"  Oh you know...getting laid, fornicating,  fucking, playing hide the sasuage, shooting the moon, storm the cotton gin, eating.." Will is interrupted from his solique of other euphemism for sex by Hannibal.

"William! I understand, the added synonyms were not necessary. Storm the cotton gin is a new one, I must admit." Hannibal starts unbuttoning Will's shirt.

"Southern thing I guess but it is a personal favorite." Will smiles looking up at Hannibal.

Hannibal motions for Will to raise his arms which he obediently does. Hannibal smiles as he pulls off Will's t shirt and flannel shirt all at once. All the old triggers and grooming are still in place. If he could make Will doubt his own conviction of the truth about him; Hannibal could revel himself fully to Will. But he knows unlike the scared teenage  Will was,as an adult he has confidence in his own bravery and the truth. If Hannibal can mainuplate Will to believe his  mind is unstable...maybe he could alter more memories. If Hannibal could make Will dependent on him for security,comfort and sex. Then he could pick up where they left off. Will could reach his potential by his side.

Hannibal starts to unbuckle Will's belt. Will blinks, his head lulls as he looks down. He feels like he needs to stop Hannibal but finds he can't. Hannibal asks him, leaning close to his ear " are  you heterosexual, William. " William finds his eyes are lfixated to Hannibal's hands as they unbutton his pants.

Will shakes his head "I'm bi. Sometimes it's easier to have a casual sexual affair with a man. Sometimes for romance it's better with women. It's the connection more than anything. No expectations help too." Will snorts , he lifts his hips as Hannibal hooks his thumbs in Will's jeans.

Will looks Hannibal in the eyes as he says " the boxers can stay on"

Hannibal looks back  at Will and a slow predatory smile crawls up his face. " I had not even considered taking them off." He slides the jeans down. Will has a rapt focus on Hannibal. He feels this is all too familiar. It is more then devja'.It is a memory barely peeking out of the river of time.

Emboldened by alchol Will sighs and says "Are you sure I don't know you. I feel like I've  known you for such a  long time. That we are friends. That are relationship is intimate.."Will looks away. Hannibal stands taking the clothing while folding it to put on a chair.

"Maybe I look like someone you met or knew" he turns so his back to Will.

"Are kidding? Your features are very distinctive. I would remember that person."Will lays back down hands fall over his stomach.

"Maybe we have an instant connection. I have felt the same  jolt when we met." Hannibal says as he opens a bottle of water. He walks over to Will on the bed. He nudges the bottle against Will's arm.

"Here drink this. It will lesson your hangover." 

Will sits up then takes the bottle from Hannibal. He leans back on his elbow as he uncaps the water. " I usually don't do connections with people quickly or easily. I'll think of it. It's buzzing around in my brain." Will drinks the water down quickly. Hannibal watches his Adam's apple bobs up and down. Will grimaces.

"This makes me feel worse at the moment." Will lifts up the empty bottle. He crawls to top of the bed. Places the empty bottle on the floor as he pulls the covers down. Will crawls in them, almost instantly falling asleep.Hannibal walks over easily removing the glasses setting them aside.He pushes some of the curls off the forehead. Will looks so sweet...good enough to eat.

* * *

_Will and Peter are laying on a blanket in a  field of wildflowers. The first streaks of dusk streak across the sky in colors of Orange and pink. The earth smells of dew and flower..Hannibal and Will took a bottle of sweet wine from the cellar. They have been hiding out in the field during this lazy summer afternoon. Will's limbs are a golden brown. He is wearing an old t shirt and his favorite cotton shorts. Hannibal is wearing a polo shirt and maderias plaid shorts. Will laughs at them, while Hannibal reproachfully state  it's classic style._

_They have been enjoying exploring heavy petting. Gent easy affection that comes with summer  youth. Will lays besides Hannibal listening the sounds of nature drifting in and out of sleep. It has been a good day. Will can forget where he is and what he has seen and done.Will almost believes he loves Peter._

_Will turns his head toward Peter. For the first time in a  long time, Peter's face comes into focus. It is Hannibal. He smiles and rest his palm on Will's face._

* * *

Will sits up panting for breath, sweating from the dream. Of all the nightmares that freeze him into non action it is this one. Will looks at Hannibal sleeping. Will thinks it's the booze, the emotional nature this case, loneliness and maybe horiness.That is why Hannibal's face he sees. Has he done this before? Has he substituted someone’s else's face? Maybe he is not sure.

Will does not why he does it. He just grabs his pillow and slips into bed with Hannibal. He used to do that with Peter after a nightmare. He always seem to calm down and fall back to sleep easier with Peter. Will figures he can blame the Alchol for breech in etiquette. He just needs this right now.

Will closes his eyes. Hannibal shifts in the bed and smiles.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to IaBlMeanie for beta this chapter! I am sure will be easier to follow. All mistakes are mine.

Will wakes to an excurting headache and warm hand resting around his waist as well  as on his thigh. Will groans covering his eyes with his hands. He skims through his fuzzy recollection of last night. Did he really sit in Hannibal's lap and fondle his crotch? Agent Katz! He'll never hear the end of that little fiasco. At least he had set something straight with Matthew. He'd groped Will's ass. That little shit!  All in all a night of embarrassment.  
  
Will remembers his dream Hannibal's face where Peter's was. Here is Will laying in  Hannibal's bed like he did with Peter. Will stretches his fingers, toes, neck and calves trying to work out kinks that have settled in his body. He feels so old. He hasn't been that drunk since he was stabbed. He feels the need to empty his bladder but has no desire to get up make the long journey to the bathroom.  
  
When he shifts his hips, he feels Hannibal's shift closer to him. Hannibal feels warm, strong and stable. Why did this always happen to him? Someone finds him attractive, then he finds them attractive.They do a little dance till someone makes the first move. Then Will's self destruction and paranoia kick in to sweep everything into the dustbin of "let's not ever revisit this shit again". Will sighs, at least he is consistent he muses.  
  
Will's longest lasting relationship was a codependant abusive hormonal teenage romance with a mass murderer. A cult leader that had more charisma and power than Hitler and Mason put together. Will smirks, crossing a  frustrated and rejected artist can be hazardous to one's health.  
  
Will licks his lips feeling the beginnings of dehydration. He still can't get his ass out of bed. The covers weight felt so right against his skin or maybe it is the man's weight behind him. Will hears the first stirrings of Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal actually has been awake a long time before Will. He had let his mind wander the corridors of his memory palace. He has been adding rooms as well as revisiting some very old rooms. Hannibal has dedicated a whole wing to William.  
  
"What are thinking about William? Hannibal's sleepy voice asks.  
  
"Oh you know the usual...who will take care of my dogs after I die of embarrassment...I was really looking forward to owning my own boat repair shop after I retire or at least visit Alaska for some fishing...."  
  
"Do you feel you demise imminent?"  
  
"Yes I do. I feel terrible about how I behaved last night. I shouldn't have drank that much. I just started and didn't want to stop. Thanks for saving me from myself with Agent Katz by the way, it won't help much but thanks anyway."  
  
Hannibal chuckles " You've been under a lot of stress. Sometimes we turn to inappropriate coping mechanisms but you didn't hurt anyone."  
  
Will snorts "Thanks doc. I feel so much worse than before."  
  
"I am always here to.help... for a fee."  
  
Will cranes his neck to see half of Hannibal's face that is not buried in the flat pillow. "Did you make a smart ass comment Dr Lecter?"  
  
"I am paid to be very smart. So all my comments, can be argued as intelligent, William."  
  
Will starts to laugh that turns into a groan, he grips his head. "I am too old to be drinking like that. I guess I should explain why I am in your bed, unless you are willing to chalk it up to alcohol consumption."  
  
"No please enlighten me. I do want to clarify, I am not angry or uncomfortable with this turn of events."  
  
Will feels the blush grow on his cheeks as his temperature spikes. He feels sweat prickle all over his body as a wave of nausea rolls up. "I..um..."  
  
"Is this have to do with your past? You have barely said anything about it, William. I am here to facilitate some kind of dialogue, to help you move forward."  
  
Will's body tenses. "I have moved forward."  
  
"Not enough according to Jack Crawford."  
  
"Well... I.....need to feel comfortable and trust someone to talk about my past."  
  
"William. I hate to point out the obvious but you crawled into bed with me."  
  
"I guess, I will acknowledge there is a.level of trust there. Don't give me that look. I know, I am not looking at you but I can feel it."  
  
Hannibal raises his light eyebrows and. smiles. "How about his tell me why you climbed into bed with me and I'll tell Jack your cleared for field work."  
  
"You're going to rubber stamp me?" Will turns his head to the side where Hannibal can see his long dark lashes flutter and the side of his nose. How he wants to nuzzle into Will's curls and feel butterfly kisses from those lashes.It's one of Will endearing qualities he has, no matter what Will has seen or endured, he always held onto a few remnants of child like behavior.

* * *

  
  
_Two years and six months with cult_   
  
_What are you doing William? Hannibal asks as Will turns his face to the side.Will leans his head very close. His curls brush Hannibal's forehead as Will flutters his eyelash on Hannibal's cheek. The lashes feel soft, barely a whisper of a touch. It brings a smile to the older boy._   
  
_Will lifts ups and smiles sweetly at Hannibal. There is a excited sparkle in his eyes as he looks at Hannibal.. " I am giving you butterfly kisses. Have you never had butterfly kisses, Peter?"_   
  
_Hannibal smiles and shakes his head no.Will cocks his head "Have you had Eskimo kisses." Hannibal shakes his head no and hoods his eyes. He has but playing this game with Will is fun.Will smiles again and rubs his nose first on side than the other._   
  
_"There now you have." Will says satisfied with lesson he has given Hannibal._   
  
_"I suppose I'll have to practice these new techniques." Hannibal says looking down at Will. He lays across Hannibal's chest. He has laid his chin on his hands. His leg is bent with foot in the air. It lazily moves back and forth. Will hums in agreement. His eyes are looking outside._   
  
_Will suddenly gets up. "Let's catch some fireflies and use them as a nightlight." His eyes look eager. He gets up and looks for something to put them in._   
  
_"What is the point of that?"_   
  
_"It's fun and magical..You should like that...You could draw them..be all artsy fartsy." Will says as his eyes brows knit together. "Have you never caught fireflies?"_   
  
_"No I haven't."_   
  
_"Well come on...Don't be such a grown-up." Will grabs Hannibal's hand ,pulls him out of the bed as he holds a small jar in his other hand._

* * *

 Thinking about child like behavior,Hannibal  is drawn back to the present watching Will’s eyelash flutters as he chews around thumbnail. An old self soothing behavior.

"Yes. The paper will be  out of the way, we can have our conversations. Jack will have his profiler and you will be apart of the FBI." Hannibal's face is calm as he looks at Will.  
  
Will turns on his back, throws his forearm over his eyes. "Okay.....Deal…. When I was with  the cult. Peter took a very special interest in me. He started to cultivate my dependency on him. It was really easy for Peter. I was the perfect victim too.  I had already had been kidnapped once. I was abused mentally, physically. I was  touch starved for affection. " Will pauses for a moment and swallows. "I always had night terrors. So when I would have one, I would go get into Peter's bed to feel comfort and safety.Peter would reward my dependence on him. He would also punish me for my independence."  
  
Will removes his arm looking at ceiling. .He sits up and swings his legs over the side. Will puts his head  in his hands, before he finally moves to the bathroom. He shuts the door quietly.  
 ****

  
Hannibal hears the toilet flush and then the sound of the shower start. He gets up and makes some coffee. There is a knock at the door. Hannibal goes to the door, looks out the window. He opens the door to Beverly. She is standing there arms crossed over her waist.  
  
"I see you survived last night  without Will's kiss." Hannibal says looking at Beverly.

”It was tough but i pulled through. Did he save yours?" She asks with a toothy smile.  
  
"No. Will didn't get to save anyone's last night, I am afraid.What can I do for you Agent?" Hannibal smiles back ushering Beverley into the room.  
  
"We need to head out to the house. They found something when they were going over the house last night. I'm not sure what it is, Jack is being cryptic about it." She shrugs her shoulders. They hear the water stop.  
  
"I'll let Will know. Give us thirty minutes to get ready."   
  
Beverly goes to the door as she opens it, Hannibal says "Agent Katz, try not to give Will too much grief today."  
  
Beverly smiles as she places her hand on her chest arching her eyebrow. "Me? Always." She laughs as she shuts the door.

* * *

 An hour later everyone is standing in the kitchen of Heaven’s Gate house. Will is standing by a long table. There are huge holes.in the walls where the FBI, has be excuvating. On the table are several things spread out. There are several drawings laying on the table. They are done in various different mediums  with same subject matter, Will. Will in various dates of dress, his face in different emotions,  some of them have a classical theme of Greek or Roman dress. Some of them  are of Will in different states  of torture or his corpse decomposing. All of them feel intimate.

  
Everyone is looking at Will for his reaction. He looks mildly curious and annoyed. He is annoyed that people were expecting him to freak out. The truth is he has seen most of these. Peter never hide his work from Will. Will moves to the next items on the table. There of photos of Will and other cult members. Some look like they were taken at Christmas, others the summer, and few from inside the house.  
  
"There were others, they were..." Zeller starts to say something before Will interrupts, "like child pornography."  
  
Zeller nods his head he looks away his disgust is palatable. "Was I in some of those?" Will asks as his fingers move random photos around the table.   
  
Zeller coughs out his nerves, he shifts around looking uncomfortable talking to Will about what was found " Yes.."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They've gone into evidence."  
  
"I want to  see them."  
  
"I  don't think you do.” Jimmy Price interjects. The look he gives Zeller is a warning. Will feels Jimmy is cautioning  Zeller to be tactful.

”Besides they have to be logged and then permission given to see them." Zeller says as he rubs the back of his neck.

Will is aware of what the photos show. He knows some show him bound and gagged. Others are of him after he was punished, Will with stripes, flesh red, bruises and welts. There are some of Will engaged in sexual acts. ’ _When you are at your most beautiful._ ’ Will hears Peter’s voice in his head. A recollection of a conversation he and Peter had about  the photographs. Will face flushes as he remembers there is  video as well. He suddenly feels the room is too quiet. He knows people now look at him as a victim instead of  an investigator sticking his nose into FBI matters.

Will hates it!  He wants to punch Zeller in the face to knock the pity off of it. Will is a survivor, he always has been. Instead of giving into satisfying basic needs. Will looks at Jack.

"Jack. I want to see them. I need to see them." Will looks at Jack with a glint of hard steel in his eyes. No arguments will be effective with Will, Jack can see.

"We'll do.what we can Graham.I am more concerned about this." Jack has blue latex gloves on as he holds a jump drive."  
  
Will feels a prickle of fear run down his spine. "What is it?"  
  
Jack motions Will over to a laptop.Will sits in front of  it while Jack slides the jump drive into the computer. Some folders pop up on a screen. Will scrolls the mouse over and clicks on the nearest one. Photographs of Will that look no more than two years old pop open. Will recognizes one of the crime scenes he has worked. Will clicks on another folder. There are photos of Will at his home with his dog Buster.   
****

  
All the folders are.of him from the time he was in college till he was stabbed. Even the hospital photos of him after the stabbing. Will slumps forward his elbows on either side of the laptop. His head falls into his hands.He is close enough to the screen his curls brush it. He feels stalked like prey. Will wonders if he’ll ever escape these attempts of breaking his sanity. Hannibal’s hand moves up his back to his shoulder, Will flinches looking up at Hannibal. Hannibal squeezes it and nods as he though he know what Will needs.

  
"Is Peter alive Will?" Jack asks as walks to stand on the left side of Hannibal. He wants to get Will’s full attention.  
  
"I...Don't know...I thought he was dead...now I'm not so sure" Will is  turns his head to look at Hannibal. Hannibal looks nonplussed about the news.  
  
"It could  Matthew."  
  
"Matthew?" Will turns toward Hannibal.

"Why would these  be with Peter's things? Matthew is too direct." Will says looking at the screen.

"Maybe to stir up old memories. Memories they would make you seek out him for comfort. He has been fascinated with you since childhood. I don't think his being here is a coincidence. Maybe Agent Crawford could take a closer look into him." Hannibal shrugs.

Hannibal looks at Crawford. ” Does he fit the profile of the Scarecrow? This is an out of the way location to place a body. Only a tip would bring police out here to find it, it is too gruesome for local police not to ask for help.”

”You have a point  Dr Lecter. We need to run a full check on him. Katz see what you can find out.” Jack points in Beverly’s direction.

”Now wait a minute! Matthew is a victim too. He was a little kid when all this took place. I seriously doubt stalking me would be the first thing on his mind. i seriously doubt he would kill someone to get me to come here. How would he know I would anyway? This doesn't  feel like him.” Will stands up and walks toward the door.

  
”Where are going” Hannibal asks

”I need out of this house of horrors. I’m going for a walk.” Will opens the screen door letting it  bang closed.


	16. Chapter 16

Will walks around the house to the side. He bends at the waist elbows resting on his knees as he tries to gain control of his stomach. The hangover was doing nothing but aggravate how the detective feels. Somebody has been watching him and what is worse he didn't know it. Will is often so lost his mind or another's, that it is often  very unobservant of his surroundings. But since college, for a cop...a detective no less, not to notice someone stalking him? He feels like he should resign this very moment, spending the rest of the life on the docks.

 

The empath raises up slowly from his position. Groaning he puts his hand  under his glasses, pushing on his eyes to relieve some of the pressure.Will pulls out his skull cap putting on his head as he meanders off to the front of the house. He thinks it might be best to go back to hotel. He should think things through before doing something reckless, Will's actions often impulsive when he feels backed into a corner. The  empath notices boxes of items in the yard,evidence waiting to be bagged and tagged, other items waiting for someone deem them worthy as evidence or trash.

 

Will notices a box with framed pictures that had lined Peter's walls. He looks around making sure no one is watching him as he flips through them. He flips by a picture of Leonardo Da Vinci' s  the Vitorovic Man, then returns to it because something is off.

 

Peter has altered the print slightly. One of the hands now looks like a fist. It was odd. Peter admired Da Vinci it will  be unlike him to do this to his works.Will flips it over, he feels something slide underneath the paper backing of the frame.He looks around to see if anyone notices him. The detective tucks the framed picture under his coat. He gets up and walks slowly to the woods nearby. Will knows what he is doing is evidence tampering but he reasons out he can return the frame and picture back to the box later.

 

When he is sure he is far enough away, Will pulls out his pocket knife carefully spitting the paper at the edge of the frame. He shakes the frame gently and a small manila envelope falls in view. He takes the envelope out,  there is no writing  on the front. The detective turns it over bending the metal enclosure to open it.

Will  gently shakes out a key and some folded papers. Will puts the key back in the envelope. He unfolds the papers to find hand drawn map of the property. It shows the house, kennel, smoke house, storage house, and the small chapel on the property. The plans reveals  the tunnel system between all the structures  that Will knew about but never used.One of the tunnles from the church is continued on the secound page. He flips to the next page. The tunnel goes to the road as expected. That tunnel collapsed during the explosion that below up the back half of the  chapel. The same tunnel where Peter's "body" was found.

 

"Well fuck me!" Will gasps out.

 

He sees there was another tunnel that connected to the collapsed tunnel. It leads to a bomb shelter,he's not sure if anyone else knew about this. Will looks up staring into space as he tries to imagine if Peter would tell anyone. He thought he knew most of the other boy's secrets, obviously not.The empath thinks the key must fit a lock to the shelter or in the shelter. Peter could be very well be alive. If he went to the bomb shelter he may have been spared but who was the body that was found? There was no DNA testing back then, so no conclusive identification.

 

Will puts the  plans back into the envelope. He shoves it into the back of his pants underneath his coat.Will pulls the rest of the paper off the frame. He finds a small locket taped securely to the cardboard insert.

 

The locket is silver with swirls etched into the surface. The locket and chain has the familiar patina that time and moisture gives aged metal. Will detaches the locket and opens it. He finds a lock of a blond curl inside. There is no picture inside the child size delicate locket. Will places the locket inside the envelope, after he brings it back out.

 

He removes the cardboard insert. Tapped to the Da Vinci print is two more pictures, one is of a young Peter, Will assumes is Peter because his face seems distorted like the boy had moved suddenly.... and a girl. The girl looks like a toddler with blond ringlets she is held by a Peter who looks around seven. Will has never seen this picture before. He gently removes the photo from the print. He flips it over but there is no date or names.

 

The other photo is of the empath. He hasn't ever seen this one before either. Will is dressed in his costume from the carnival. It must be after a show, he is standing by a tent opening. It looks dark outside. It must have been taken backstage. Moonlight seems to be lightening his face giving him an almost ethereal glow.

 

The detective removes that photo from the print. One the back is written William ..Warrior..Protector...Beloved. He feels a stirring of emotions, sadness, longing, love. He adds the photo to envelope then returns it to its hiding place. He then gathers up all the remnants from the frame, as well as the frame itself, he hides  it all in a hollow log.

 

Will knows what he must to do, he will do his own private investigation into Peter's so called death. The first place to start is to find the chapel and the bomb shelter. He starts making a list things he needs to do for the investigation.He picks his way back toward the house. He sees Hannibal standing on the porch talking with Jack. Will wonders if he could slide by the two men unnoticed.Probably not as he sees Hannibal look directly at him.

 

"Time to face the music" he murmurs heading in that direction. He hears an old carnival tune play in his head. Butterflies twitch in his stomach, Will's not felt guilt like that since...forever. Could it be nerves after winding up in Hannibal's arms? He did not have time for this in his life right now. Timing is a broken clock in his life, always has been.

Jack goes back into the house as Hannibal heads down the stairs to Will. He puts his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders in the chill of the breeze.Hannibal hesitates approaching William, he looks flushed. What has he been up to?

 

"Did your walk help?" asks the psychiatrist.

"Ummm..Yes it did." Will fidgets to keep warm, he tells himself.

 

"Would you like to head back in the hotel to rest?"

 

"No. I think I am going to head up toward the chapel. You go ahead I'll catch up with you later." Will is looking away from Hannibal.

 

He still feels mildly irritated at the man. He knows the psychiatrist was being logical. Matthew does seem like a likely candidate for the stalking as well as the scarecrow murders. But Hannibal can't understand what he and the younger man went through. Will feels the need to protect Matty, even if he could take care of himself.

 

Hannibal nods his head once. "I'll see you at the hotel."

 

Will takes off toward the woods as Hannibal watches him leave.

* * *

_Will is standing inside the chapel. It looks nothing like the few churches he has been in. There are no pews,only pillows and blankets on the floor. There s stained glass windows where the sun carries in shapes of various color._

_Where an altar should be is a padded bench..off to the side is a wooden x with restraints attached.He shivers underneath his white robe. He is nude underneath. Peter tells him that he must through a purifying ritual. The ritual brings him to his darkest self, then he is led through to safety on the other side. Peter tells the younger boy, he'll be welcome with open arms to the fold. After he  puts on the robe, Peter gives Will  tea to help him relax and open his mind up to the experience._

_"Why is everyone naked?" Will whispers to Hannibal._

_"Orgia is a Greek word for secret worship. Everyone witness and participates in our services. This ritual has been chosen with you in mind."_

 

* * *

 

Will walks further into the remains of the church. He takes out the plans of the property. Once he finds the location of the main tunnel entrance he will be able to find the adjacent tunnel. Will shift through as he tries to try clear the rubble out of the way. He wishes all of this fucking compound was pure rubble. A wasteland of horrible memories and experience he uses to push forward in his life long career of chasing death. After all this is over he fantasizes about burning it all the fuck down. Purify this hell with fire, release the trapped souls.

The detective sees he may need to do some digging to gain entrance. It would be easier with a backhoe. If he told Jack about the bomb shelter the FBI  would dig it out for him. Then the FBI would have first dibs at the bomb shelter, he may lose valuable clues or answers. Will clears out more of the rubble, he makes a mental list of things he will need to acquire to begin his endeavor. He considers confessing to Hannibal about it but he thinks Hannibal may  tell Jack.

Will thinks about asking Matthew for help.The accusations from earlier stick in his mind. He still believes Matthew has nothing to do with the surveillance photos but the scarecrow profile maybe dead on. Will suspects Matthew is a killer but it's only a gut instinct. The empathy does not want to think of his lopsided smile,  green eyes and lisp.He can't, not now.

He brushes his hands together to rid most of the grime. Will sighs loudly as he turns around in the chapel. He feels suddenly hot claustrophobic in the  rubble...He turns looking at the chapel door once again, transfixed by the door knob.

* * *

__

_Three years six weeks with cult. Day before discovery by police._

__

_Will draws back from Abigail's lips with a gently pull of teeth. He hears the door open with a creak. Abigail's eyes widen. Will swallows and sighs, daddy is ..right on time. The boy trembles with adrenaline, fear and anticipation. He knows what is going to happen because he has manipulated the events to go this way but he knows there is a huge chance he will die. It's the only way out of here. The only way to escape Peter is through death or faking it at least._

__

_"Abigail shouts "Daddy! Noooo"_

__

_Hobbs grabs Will arms and shoves him  the ground. "I told you to never touch my daughter!!"_

__

_Will looks up a Hobbs making eyes contact, a direct challenge, here goes nothin._

__

_"I'll  touch who I want and when I want! I am Peter's helpmate and you are nothing!" Will stands up. The hunter stands frozen in place by shocked by Will's words._

__

_' Okay, I need to push a little harder.' he thinks._

__

_"You have broken the commandments because you can't control your lust for your daughter! Why not just get on with it? Fuck her, kill her and consume her. If your not man enough, I can do it for you!" he snarls out. Then he sees it, he click from passive hostility to violence in the hunter’s eyes._

__

_"No one will ever have her  especially a weepy cock sucker like you!" Hobbs lunges at Will throwing him into the wall._

__

_It takes everything in the boy’s power not to fight back. His goal was to protect vital organs as much as possible. Hobbs lets his savagery go full force. He kicks Will in the stomach and ribs. He stomps the boy’s back.When Will  curls into himself to protect his face and head, the hunter  yanks his arm away breaking it. He pummels Will's face until the boy can't see and barely breathe. Hobbs puts his hands arounds the teenager's throat  until he seems to stop breathing._

__

_Abigail is screaming at him to stop. She even grabs his arms but he throws her into the wall, dazing her. Hobbs finally pauses a moment when he looks down at the boy who looks dead._

__

_'What has he done?' he screams in his head. He has destroyed Peter's favorite.He will die if he finds out._

* * *

Matthew watches Will as he moves around the remains of the building. He followed Will from the house to here. He wonders what the detective is looking for.

Matthew knows he has a matter of days before the FBI launches an investigation into him, if they haven't already. He feels sure Peter will see to that, Pretentious prick that he is will make sure of it. Peter, if that is his real name, thinks that he is the only one for Will. The orderly snorts to himself shaking his head. 'He has never loved Will. He doesn't' know the meaning of it.'

Will stands still looking at the door. Matthew wonders how much Will really remembers from his beating by Hobbs. Matthew recalls everything because  he was there. Instead of going back into town like Will told him to, the younger boy snuck back onto the compound. He wanted to make sure Hobbs didn't kill Will. Matthew promised to contact authorities when he found Will's body. Matthew decided to make sure he knew where the older boy would be dumped.

* * *

_Matthew opens the door to the chapel to see Hobbs sitting on a bloody mass of flesh he assumes is Will. Matthew wants to attack  Hobbs beating him to a pulp but he has to make sure Will's instructions are carried out. Abigail is wailing curled into a ball._

__

_Hobbs looks at Matthew, panic floods his eyes. "Is he dead?" asks the younger boy dispassionately. He knows panic will get him killed. Hobbs looks down at Will and numbly nods._

__

_He walks inside, "You gotta get rid of the body Mr Hobbs. You don’t need Peter to find out."_

__

_Hobbs nods his head, Yea, Yea, you're right kid. I could bury him near the my cabin."_

__

_"Or we could cut him up and throw in the river." Abigail says sniffling timidly._

__

_'You fucking cunt' Matthew thinks as he balls his fist.’ Will took a beating for you’.Instead of launching himself on Abigail he turns toward Hobbs._

__

_"Mr Hobbs the sun is going to set you wont have enough time. If you dump him Peter may assume locals ambushed him and killed him."The younger boy prays that the hunter will listen to him._

__

_Hobbs is still, it feels like an eternity to Matthew before he answers. "You're right. okay, Abigail go get the truck meet me at the raod near the cabin.” the man snaps his fingers at the younger boy. ”You help me carry this body out. He never deserved a proper burial anyway."_

__

_After Matthew helped Hobbs dump Will's body, he disappeared from Hobbs. Matthew was, still is, very good at disappearing. He called the authorities with an anonymous tip of a badly beaten boy. He broke into a house where the occupants had left for the weekend. He showered and changed clothes._

__

_Now for his revenge against Hobbs. The boy knows that  Will planned this but he thinks the man should die regardless.He returns to the compound. He locates Peter drawing in the attic._

__

_"Peter!"_

__

_"You do not need to yell Matthew i can hear you."_

__

_"Sorry..sorry...it's just that…”_

__

_Hannibal stops drawing._

__

_" I saw Hobbs and Abigail at the chapel with Will and..." Matthew chokes out a sob._

__

_Hannibal turns fully to Matthew. He eyes dark and unfathomable._

__

_When he hesitates too long Hannibal snaps out"Tell me now!"_

__

_Matthew jumps, "They carried Will out! He was all bloody and not moving." he whispers._

__

_"Show me!"_

_Matthew stands in the doorway of the chapel watching Hannibal walk slowly into the sanctuary. There are splatters of blood on the walls. A large pool of it on the floor. Furniture has been broken or is toppled over._

__

_It looks like Will is seriously injured or maybe even dead. Hannibal stands motionless , cold controlled angry rolls off of him. Matthew shivers in fright. He has never been more afraid as the youth as  at this moment. "Find Hobbs then come tell me where he is. Do not alert him that I am coming, or else." Hannibal quietly orders. Matthew runs._

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short...sorry...finishing up another work...next chapter will be longer.

Hannibal sits looking out the window of his current residence.He sits slumped, uncharacteristically slovenly, as he steeples his fingers leaning them against his lips. He knows Will has found something, he is hiding something from Hannibal. The doctor left bread crumbs all over the compound, if Will chose to look for them..for Peter..Hannibal.

His recent travels took him back to this place. Hannibal left the surveillance photos for his beloved to find, it was only matter of time. The doctor knows the empath would be unsettled by the evidence of his  watchful presents. Hannibal hopes casting doubt on Matthew,the empath Will reject him from his company. He doesn't consider the boy much of a threat in his plans for Will, just an annoyance right now.

Will has the innate sense of right and wrong, justice and righteousness instilled into his very DNA. Will sees Matthew as the child he once knew and protected. Would Will feel so inclined to protect him, if  he knew Matthew was a spy for Hannibal all those years ago?

It would be easy to have those psychiatric files fall into Will's lap to see how disturb Matthew has become. He could take away all that hard earned trust. Poof...No more Matthew. Hannibal will have to cut off any of Matthew's attempts of outing him as Peter.

Why shouldn't he reveal himself? Hannibal feels strongly Will would not turn him into the authorities. He already has stacks of evidence to clear him as the leader of the cult. After all Hannibal was a youth..No... a mere child at the time.Will's memories easily called into question once found they had been tampered with but more importantly, he thinks he can still control Will. That Will stills loves him, seeking him out for anchoring his sanity.

Hannibal stands and stretches and winces at the all too familiar pops of old age. He after removing his shoes he lays his head on the Will’s pillow. He smiles that Will is still conditioned to seek him out for comfort.Hannibal closes his eyes and goes for a walk in his mind palace.

* * *

Will walks into the woods following the map of the tunnel or at least where he thought the tunnel was located. He found a huge trench where the tunnel has collapsed into itself. It was subsequently excavated when the local police looked for bodies of the missing cult members. After so many years  abandoned by man the forest had taken over the area with growth of weeds, fallen leaves and decaying foliage.

He continues to walking as he thinks about everything. He thought he knew about his time at Heaven's Gate. All the lies and manipulation, that Will has endured becomes even more complex than his memories scavenge up. The lies were in play to protect Peter's involvement in the cult. The little bit of closure, he had with Peter's death,is shattered now. There is no closure for him. Had there been ever?

Will ponders why would Peter hide. He was charismatic enough to have convinced the police he was a pawn. Only a few people know about the truth of his extensive involvement, including him. Did Peter do that for Will? To protect Will,from the backlash of questioning or testifying in a trial. Why would Peter though? He thought Will was dead.

Will continues to follow the trench that comes to a  stop about ten feet from the dirt road Matthew led them to a day ago. Did Matthew know about the tunnels? Will followed an overgrown path till it reached a cabin. It was covered in kudzu  and brush. Was this the Hobbs cabin? Wasn't Matty suppose to show Jack and them the cabin? There were no car tacks or crime scene tape there.

Will walks up onto the porch of the cabin trying to look through the windows that are covered in dirt and vine. He can't see anything. Will goes to the back and pushes his way into the cabin. The back half of the cabin looks like a kitchen and maybe laundry room. It is hard to tell with all the debri covering the surfaces.

The cabin smells stale as though no one had entered the dwelling in decades. It is strange, this is a prime target for teen vandals and squatting. There is no spray paint on the walls proclaiming Kilroy was here, there are no alcohol bottles or beer cans left laying around. As Will moves forward through the house it looks almost untouched. The only damage seems to be time and nature. A tree limb has fallen onto the roof caving it in, so exploring upstairs will be difficult.

Will feels a chill run up his spine, as the cabin buckles and moans from his careful foot steps. He nears the living room which the walls are covered in scores of antlers. They are vary in size and all bleached white. As his eyes sweep over he room he turns on his heel. He gasps and steps back, suddenly, as he sees the skeletal head of a man mounted on the wall. Will assumes it is Hobbs. There are tufts of hair stuck to the few shreds of mummified of flesh and muscle.

Will moves forward to inspect the head when, out of the corner of his eye, he sees something pink. Will stiffness then he slowly looks. He takes in  the skeletal remains of a person mounted vertically on several racks of antlers.It looks a parody of a scarecrow.There is a few strands of long straight hair clinging to the head. The tattered pink dress ghosts itself over the bones. Will assumes that it might be Abigail.

His vision goes black as a pendulum swings adding muscle, flesh and clothing to the corpse. Will sees Abigail's' body before it mounted on the antlers then it being forced on to them. She hangs limply, as time fast forwards through the decay process like stop motion photography. He knows Peter did this. He moves his hand over his face, he feels suddenly guilty. He had no intention for Abigail to be hurt or killed.

The detective steps backwards out of the room, careful not to disturb anything else in the room. As he backs into the main hallway his heels kicks over the rug.

He turns to push the rug down when curiosity pushes him to lift it  fully up to see what was underneath. He doesn't see anything, then something glimmers softly. Will throws the rug to the side. He sees  what looks like a chain clasp between the boards. It looks like the clasp is caught, as though whatever is attached is hanging down underneath the floor.

Will sinks down on a knee skimming his hands over the floorboards.He finds one that moves exposing a handle. Will pulls it open to reveal a dirt cellar. How did Hobbs get the meat back to the main house for consumption secretly? Could this lead into the tunnel system?

Fuck! Why did he not bring a flashlight?! He decides to return with some  equipment to explore. He may not need a backhoe after all. Will replaces all the boards and rugs. As he rises to go he sees one of the room's door is ajar. He smells something earthy like grass coming from the area. The hair on his forearms stands  on end as his skin goosebumps. He swallows thickly. If he turns and leaves now he won't have to think about what he suspects is true about Matthew.

Instead of leaving, the detective feels compelled to move toward the smell of truth. He uses his elbow to open the door. It is surprising doesn't creak or groan when it opens. That would have been the icing on top of the creepy cake. He sees straw everywhere. In the corner is an FBI agent, his dead body propped up against the wall. He is not someone Will knows but he knows his killer.

"Fuck Matty..What have you done?" whispering shaking his head in disbelief.

"No matter what you think of me..know I did not kill him." Says Mathew standing behind Will.

Will jumps his hand going to his chest as he tries to take a breath.

**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..i am an idiot! I meant Peter when I wrote David..Don't ask..I thought I got 'em all corrected. Just over look me..sheepishly looking away..

Will stands rigidly in the small room, reeking for decaying flesh and earthy one of  straw. He pushes his glasses up his nose and wipes sweat from his brow. The room feels hot while in Will's bones feels cold.

 

"If you didn't who did Matty? You were suppose to be bringing the FBI up here. What happened?" the anger in voice more pronounced the longer he speaks. Will is still painfully afraid but anger is a better tool in these situations than fearful hesitations.

 

"Well it's not that simple…" Matthew says scratching behind his head. He is trying to decided how he is going to explain this to Will.He twirls the knife in his hand  that catches a stray ray of light from the windows. It is a small warning to Will who focuses on the hand that holds it.

 

"I am listening Matty." Will backs slowly up to the wall beside the window. He leans his back to it as he scans the room for possible exits, weapons or acomplances. He sees straw in square bales, baling hook, knives and twine across the room. WIll will have to sprint to reach them first.

 

Matthew moves further into the room closer to Will but no so close as to provoke the detective into action. "I am not sure where to begin."

 

"You could start with the dead FBI agent that might be handy or at the beginning." Will says watching his friend move in peripheral vision.

 

"Your southern is showing."

 

He gives Matthew one of those looks Will gives people who are wearing thin on his nerves. He realizes he should try to appear understanding to buy some time. Then perhaps the can take Mathew into custody without losing copious amounts of blood in the process. This is the last time he going without his pistol, anywhere or anytime.

 

"okay, I see you are in mood to have light conversation. The beginning it is..we can start with that night. After I made sure that you were found, I went to the police just like you said. The police and the FBI promised me that they would find my parents but they never did. I went to foster care.I had adjustment issues and mental issues. No fucking surprise right?" he looks at Will while the other man stares at the wall across the room. He nods in understanding.

 

"Well I kept getting into trouble. You know how I am."

 

"Will nods with a soft smile. "That I do….stubborn and rebellious."

 

Matty laughs hoping to catch the older man's eyes but he doesn't so the continues. " I got into trouble and went to juvy, alot. I met tons of counselors and psychiatrists. Hey say my moral compass is askew, I have trouble having empathy for other. Which is untrue, I can empathize, I just don't give a shit. All those years I thought about you."

 

"Matty.."

 

"I loved you Will. I still do. You cared about me. I cared for you as well. Though I made a deal with the devil to be near you when we were here."

 

"The devil? Who and why?" Will shifts putting more of his back against it. The ducks his head to his chin closing his eyes. He wishes his fucking desire for the truth would leave him be. Will had deduce that  Matthew is either a psychopath or a sociopath, he just wanted to be wrong.

 

"I made a deal with Peter He hates anyone near you. He is posseive and jealouse.So I could be your friend without being sold off or murderd. I told him...I would spy on your for him."

 

"Spy on me?"

 

"Yea. he wanted to know where you were, who you were talking to and what you were doing at all times. I am sure I wasn't the only spy he had. But i gave his misinformation, as they say. he never knew what you were planning but I made sure he knew it was Hobb who "killed" you." Will's eyes snaps up to Matthew. Matthew smiles at him.

 

"You told him so he would kill Hobbs and Abigail? oh Matthew. " Will looks to the far corner of the room. "you let an innocent girl die."

 

"Hey, I didn't!  She wasn't innocent. She suggested to Hobbs to cut your body and throw you away. I saved you!" Matthew yells as he steps closer to Will and pushes him. The detective loses his footing falling on the floor on his hip. He hisses in the sharp pain the feels.

 

"Have you been watching me after you were an adult? We found photos taken of me. They were placed in the walls at the house. They were meant to be found." Will says pushing himself up gagin.

 

"I did not have that kind of  money.I tracked you down tby myself. It was Peter."

 

"Peter?"

 

"Yes. Who else besides me?"

 

Will gives a shrug and expression like 'you got me there'. There is silence for a moment as Will takes in all the information. He hears the wind howl outside the thin walls of the shack.He shifts his hips and his feet trying to get some sensation back into his legs. The tilts his head up leaning back against the wall.Matthew watches every movement Will makes. The watches every nuance of facial expression.

 

"So..the FBI agent?" Will says softly

 

"Yea him.Peter killed him and put him here to discredit me in your eyes."

 

Will laughs quietly. "Really? Peter? How would he know about you taking the FBI up here?

He would have to be part of the investigation or watching us."  Will stops his head snaps back up.His brow furrows in thought. "Are you saying he's the scarecrow and called in the tip?"

 

Matthew shrugs his shoulder moving closer to Will. He is so close now, Will can feel his breath on his cheek. He can feel the heat of his gaze. Will relaxes his breathing trying to maintain a calm facade. He feels like he is failing.Could Peter be watching? Why kills someone and place them here after all these years. If took he surveillance photos of him, he knows where he lives. Peter could have alerted Will to his presence without killing. Granted Peter was always theatrical but he also killed efficiently.

 

Will knows this murder scene left for the FBI is not Peter's, the can feel it. Peter would have used flowers. He wouldn't copy another killers work expect to mock or communicate with them. Will shifts is his thoughts back to this moment,for now his main concern is the man with the knife.

 

"What are you planning to do with that knife Matty?" he asks turning his head toward the other man.

 

"I planned on using it to protect you from Peter and persuade you if necessary."

 

"Persuade me to do what?"

 

"To listen to me. Hear my side of the story"

 

"Then after I listen what then?"

 

"I want to be your friend."

 

"We are friends already,Matty. Please put away the knife." Will shift slightly away from Mathew. The detective is trying to put some distance between him and the knife. Matthew sees the shift. the movement makes him angry. Why does the move away? All the has ever done is love and protect Will.

 

The detective sees the younger man's eyes narrow. He feels anger and confusion reeking through Matthew's pores.

“The I desire to be more than friends. I desire you.”

 

“Matty..”

 

“Don’ t tell how I feel! You don’t know!” yells Matthew startling Will so much the jumps back. His breath becomes rapid as his eyes wide like a wild pony.

 

Matthew moves closer to Wil’s side the snakes a leg over Will’s leg nearest him pushing his body up against Will’s. The older man tries to move but Matthew snares his curls pulling his torso up close to him. Will swallows as the feels Mathew’s hot breath against his face as the younger man lays his head on Will’s temple. Matthew free hand still hold the knife loosely .

 

“Sorry...sorry I yelled. But I am not a little kid anymore. I can prove it..Let me show you.” Matthew gently kisses cheek. Will can feel the other’s man’s eyes lashes caress his face.Will can’t move the feels paralyzed.He’s not sure what to say to get through to the man holding him hostage.

 

"Please...not here.Not like this. There’s a dead guy in the corner for fuck sakes." he whispers.A quiet plea for mercy. A plea to by more time and better odds for escape for Will.

 

"So? He won't' mind. You see death all the time." Matthew nuzzles the back of the detective's ear brushing his nose in those curls.

 

"You have a crudeness about you Matthew..that is very distasteful.” Says a voice behind Matthew. His eyes snap open and gives a dark chuckle.

 

"Hello Peter."

**  
  
  
**


	19. Chapter 19

“Peter?” Will leans back to see Hannibal standing in the doorway. He looks unruffled and completely calm as though situation was nothing more than a small friendly get together, not a hostage situation.

Matthew watches the confusion spread across Will’s face as he struggles to push away the scales covering his eyes. They stubbornly hang on. He moves in closer to the empath whispering in his ear, “ Don’t you see him, Will?  He’s been here the whole time manipulating you just like the first time you encountered each other.”

Will’s breathing staggers as he gulps it into his lungs. “Peter is dead. They found his body.” His eyes focus on the psychiatrist’s  face. The contours and shadows seem to blur and twist. The mask covering Hannibal’s face is cracking, as something tries to wriggle through the cracks.

“Did you see the body? If you believe that, why are looking for the tunnels back at the chapel? What led you here?” the orderly says as his nose nuzzles Will's cheek. He knows Hannibal is looking at him with  all the heat of hell. The fire licks up Matthews back. The younger man grips the knife tighter as the begins to plan his attack and escape route. There is no way Peter..Hannibal...will let this go unpunished.

****  
  


Hannibal takes a couple of heavy slow steps into the room. His eyes never leave Will's face even as the studies the room.He remains stoically silent as he sees if Will can wake up from the dream the has carefully constructed all those years ago.

Will watches Hannibal enter the room. Something dark catches his eye. They are drawn to look at a old framed sampler with a big C with a crow embroidery on the yellow muslin. Something a child may have done to learn their letters. It looks like it could be a hundred years old. Someone used a small black ball button as the eyes. The slight reflection of light on the button captures Will’s focus. Time seems to slow as he is drawn into the eye of the crow.

* * *

 

****  
_Will hears the metronome click at a steady pace with the pulsing of the light. His eyes are closed but he can feel the flashes of light like fingers brushing his cheek. He hears Peter moving around the room. **  
**_

__

_Peter has been trying to help Will with his nightmares and sleepwalking. In truth, Will knows he is a guinea pig. There is little help that comes from Peter without being specially asked for or an interesting experiment the  youth can indulge his curiosity.He hears his Master's voice._

__

_"Will, can you hear me?”_

__

_“Yes"_

__

_"Good. Are you relaxed? Are you in you secret place?"_

__

_“Yes." Will is at the river sitting on the bank enjoying the sun and cool breeze. Peter had the boy to build his own secret place in his mind to retreat from stress, to build and keep memories. Peter tells Will about his multiple room mind palace that his has built over the years. Will has a forest with a tree house with chests of memories and a stream to release his stress. It has taken Peter and Will several months to construct this place. Peter has been using the hypnotherapy and some drugs to help Will get  there quickly._

__

_"Do you remember the box I gave you last time? I  need you to find it and bring it out.”_

__

_Will is suddenly standing in his tree house. He searches through his wooden and iron chests. He finds boxes of all shapes and sizes. Some are ornate with brass, some have locks, some are dusty, but the one Peter gave him is smooth, shiny and made of black onyx with silver trim and  a silver key left in there in the lock._

__

_“I  found it Peter.” he whispers smiling._

__

_"Good. I want you to open it. I want you to put all the memories of my physical appearance in it- my voice, my body, my smell, my hair, smile and laugh- everything that can use to identify that I am me to you."_

__

_"Why?” Will feels panic rise in his throat. Why would Peter wants this? Peter has explained to him time and time again, that he and Will are bound together. He wants Will to see him and understand everything about him. Why would Peter put everything away that identifies him? We are more than our physically being, true but it is the start of our identity is it not?_

__

_“Why?” asks Will again_

__

_“Because if you ever leave this place without me by your side, then the box will lock. The only memories you will have of me is of conversations we have had and feelings you have felt. I will be locked away safe from prying eyes that would turn you against me. That you would betray me to them.”_

__

_“I would never betray you, Peter.” Will says aghast._

__

_“No. I know you would never want to hurt me or betray me but people may turn you against me. Use your knowledge of me to hurt me.”_

__

_Will looks at the open box in his hands filled with different sizes of photograph. Some are yellow with age and some new in technicolor. There are reels of film and audio all piled together in no particular order. Will frowns as the looks at it._

__

_“Do you think I am that untrustworthy? That I am that weak.” he asks the disembodied voice._

__

_“No not untrustworthy and never weak, but young. Youth has the disadvantage of inexperience and naivety. Even someone who has seen and experienced as much as you have.”_

__

_Will still feels angry, Peter’s words are not soothing him in anyway.There has to be a way to unlock the memories if he wants to retrieve them later. Someway he can wake up from Peter’s instruction. Something in his control for once. Will hears wings flutter and the looks out the  tree house window. On the window seal is a crow, a big black crow that are often seen with scarecrows. ‘ Crow. When I am here again. When I want to remember Peter or need to wake up from this dream,my word will be crow.’ He chooses the word and he repeats it over and over again till he wakes. The boy is unaware of the memories being altered. Hannibal is unaware  Will has a backdoor to his memories._

* * *

 

_**  
**_Time seems to spring back into focus as his breath rushes into him. The black onyx box has springs open with all the contents rushing out. Will starts to shake and shiver as he clutches his chest and foam froths from his mouth. __ **  
**

"Will?!” Matthew says as the grabs Will’s face forcing the empath to look at him. Will’s eyes can’t focus on anything more than a mere second as the his legs loose strength. The only thing lending him strength is Matthew’s hands and his leg that is still wound over his. Will feels clammy and suffocating realization.

Hannibal sees the memories flood back into the empath’s mind. He watches as pure agony and horror swirl around Will like dark river water. There is no way to stop the flood now the damn is broken. All the older man can do is put up a barrier to redirect the flow. The killer  feels he can rebuild what was once a great structure between Will and him. First thing first, Matthew has outlived his usefulness. The older man walks up behind Matthew as the orderly tries to gain Will’s attention. He takes the baling hook gauging into Matthew’s neck. As the flesh is rend asunder the torrent of warm blood fall on to Will's face and body.

When all's said and done, Will is covered in Matthew’ s blood and flesh as the dead orderly’s eyes stare vacantly at him and Hannibal. Will scrambles away smearing hand prints of blood along the walls and floor. He hits the corner where bails of hay or piled against the wall and the dead FBI agent is propped against them. The body tips and tumbles down, as Will moves out from underneath the dead weight that has fallen on him. He feels hands underneath his armpits hoisting him up, Will sees the glint of the baling hook still in Hannibal's hands. Before Will can move away the empath feels the older man’s arms slide around his chest and tighten.

“Shush Will. It’s okay calm down.”  Hannibal says

“Calm down. Fuck! Christ! Hannibal or is it Peter! Or is it something else?!" shouts Will as the pulls all his weight down trying to get free of the hold. He feels the arms tighten like steel bands. How apropos for him to die by Peter’s hand mere minutes after the discovers the is still alive.

“Calm down. Steady your breathing. You don’t want to pass out.” Hannibal says as the tightens his grip, bracing his knees to whether the onslaught of thrashing of the empath. The killer wishes he had some chloroform handy. Then he could remove them to another location. Then he could speak some sense into Will.

It seems like Will has been fighting forever to be released from the hold Hannibal has over him, physically and mentally. His physical strength is the first to give in. The strength starts to wane to a mere trickle where all he can do is breath. Hannibal assists him down to where he is sitting at his feet. Hannibals  breath has increased with the struggle, he drinks in the air as well as the sight of Will at his feet. His head is bowed his curls shaking as his breath is still ragged.

“My name…”Hannibal pulls in a deep breath before he continues “ is Dr Hannibal Peter Lecter.” He says as he looks at Will. The empath raises his head. He twist his body so the can look at Matthew’s corpse on the floor. ‘Fuck!’ he couldn’t save him in the end.Will feels like he was doomed to failure. The empath can catch the monsters but the is  like a blunt knife against them..useless.

The empath turns back around looking at the body of the dead agent. He grimaces no matter where the looks is death or the harbinger of death.

“So..Dr Lecter. What are you going to do with me?" he asks

"Are we back to formalities, William? We are friends are we not?”

“I would definitely say not. But you aren’t going to let me have anyone else in my life are you?"

“You’ve had several years on your own, that you could have formed a significant bond with someone else. You could have a family by now or a partner or close friendships but you do not. If that were so I would not have sought you out to rekindle our friendship." Hannibal looks at Will as he walks to the bench where the other tools were placed. His hands absentmindedly runs over them as he continues, when the senses  Will is not going to respond.

"I think we need each other. You can't be comfortable with anyone else and I don’t want anyone else. We understand and accept each other."

“I only understand you because you turned me into your bride. Someone you tried to create in your own image. Are you as disappointed as God is when the looks at man? You see yourself as God." Will looks like a man in supplication, as he rests on his knees head bent. Feeling like a god is a heady experience but merely being  worshiped is never enough, if you can't feel as powerful as one. Hannibal has felt this since the first time the executed justice on the men who murdered his sister. The psychiatrist has been forging his own godhood ever since then. It became official when the took over the cult before he was an adult.

"I think we may need to leave soon before Crawford finds here with two dead bodies."  Hannibal says as the walks around to look at Will. Will looks up at Hannibal. All the familiar feelings swarm his soul. He realizes in that moment, William Graham is still an emotional adolescent. Unable to form any relationship because the is emotionally mired down in a codependent bog. Hannibal has ruined him for anyone else.

The killer squats down in front of Will  runs the back of his  hand down his cheek through the cooling blood. He holds Will's eyes now that he can truly see him. "I have rarely been disappointed in you. Even when you cryptanalyze that I was leading this cult, then betrayed me  to the authorities.  I was not discouraged in my faith of you. I took a page from the book you authored and faked my death." Hannibal smears the blood across the detective's lips.

Hannibal moves his hand from Will's face to grab his bicep as he pulls him up to standing.The detective follows not resisting. The empath knows what Hannibal is very capable of doing. The dread he feels at the word ‘betrayal' lingers in his stomach. Betrayal was considered one of the worst sins at Heaven’s Gate. Ever punishment doled out for this offense was brutal and often permanent. The detective feels the old  adolescent angst pulse in his mind.

"Are you going to punish me?" he whimpers out before the knows it's on the tip of his tongue. Hannibal smirks as the walks Will out of the room.The tilts his head as they linger in the hallway.

"Should I? Do you believe you deserve to be punished? You know I would certainly relish the experience. It’s been a long time since I had you in my hands. I did truly desire to bring you back to me slowly, gently." Hannibal looks down the hole in the floor. He reaches into his coat pocket bringing out a flashlight.

He turns it on, shining it down the hole to see the stairs look in tact. The older man nods his head in approval. He should be able to lead them to the bomb shelter and from there to the hotel. Hannibal will tell the agent, he and Will were at the hotel all afternoon. Crawford should believe the scarecrow killed the dead agent. Matthew had an accomplice who turned on him. He pulls a pliant Will to the stairs and orders him to descend first. Hannibal shines the light on the stairs as Will heads into the abyss.

* * *

 

_"Peter!" Hannibal hears someone scream. He looks as the chaos insures around him. The FBI, state and local law enforcement has surround the compound. People were running to gather belongings, weapons, food and water. They were headed to the chapel per the plan he and the council had set up for this situation. The looks behind him as the sees an elder named Georgia  running his way. "You need to get to the tunnels!The feds aren't waiting for negotiations."_

__

_He nods heading for the chapel. There a least twenty five people in the chapel already. The youth looks for a boy named Nigel who is his age, height and weight. They could be twins, they are so similar in appearance.Hannibal opens the hidden door to the underground passage way to escape to the outskirts of the compound. The dirt tunnel has a few wooden beams to shore it up. I has been in existence for as long as the house has set on the property. It is unclear why it was built maybe it was for the underground railroad or maybe for bootlegging alcohol. No matter now, it is all part of the plan now.He sends Nigel first then followed by the others. He enters the passage following for a few minutes until he steps into another corridor connecting to the main. This passage is new, it has meal beams and concrete to create a stronger passageway._

__

_Hannibal takes out his key and unlock a metal door. This is an old bomb shelter built and then abandon. Hannibal has been stocking the shelter with necessities for years. There has been additional passages ways added to it, so he can leave undetected. All the construction workers have mysteriously disappeared or died that have any knowledge of it and it’s location._

__

_Hannibal enters the shelter he throws the switch for the delayed detonation of the explosives in key points in the passage. They will blow up the chapel and the main passageway, killing and burning the people within them. A loss of life that will save and buy the youth time to escape undiscovered._

__

_A few weeks later Hannibal has been traveling across the state withdrawing funds from various bank locations. He is establishing his identity and his future plans as a medical professional. Outside Baltimore, he sits in a diner drinking bad coffee when he sees a paper with what looks like William's picture. The patron abandons the paper when they leave. The youth picks it up reading the article of the demise of the Heaven's Gate cult as well as a human interest story of a survivor named William Graham._

__

_At first Hannibal is surprised and happy the his beloved his alive and almost well. Then feelings of anger and betrayal surface when the thinks of Will leaving him. Will was his and he was never going to be rid of Hannibal. Only when the youth decided the relationship is over is it over. That will be when he or William is dead. Later, in the coming months, as Hannibal thinks of how he is going to retrieve his beloved from protective custody, does he recognize a slow blooming sense of pride. His most adept pupil executing a plan to fake his death, lead to his 'murders' death as well as shutting down a cult that has been around fifty plus years, is astounding. He knew his William was a very clever boy. Hannibal must admit William has exceeded his expectations, increasing his potential ten fold._

__

_The youth decides to let William still believe he is deceased. He shall watch over him as the emerges from his chrysalis. What kind of wondrous creature will William be in maturity? Hannibal can patiently wait to find out._

* * *

 

The two men walk in the crumbling tunnel as dirt seems to fall in torrents for no particular reason. Will is starting to feel claustrophobic as the feels like he is walking his last mile.He senses Hannibal closing in on him. Will instincts are to run, he pushes it down. 'Not now. Not yet.’ he tells himself. After a few twist and turns they approach a metal door.

"Will, you have the key." Hannibal holds out his hand. Will digs for the key the had found in the his pocket. The hands it over to Hannibal who opens the door.

 


	20. Chapter 20

The metal door screeches obscenely loud as it breaks the silence of the tunnel. The silence feels oppressive, even mournful when there is no other sound. Neither man speaks as Hannibal shines the flashlight into the room. He walks in finding an electrical box flipping the breaker up. Will stands at the door as the room is revealed.

It is a small room with metal walls with lights hanging above from the metal ceiling. They flicker as they stir to life others are dark. There is a small bed with dusty liens, metal shelves with cans of food and drinks. There seems to be a bathroom hidden inside the wall by the looks of the pipes he sees lining the ceiling. Hannibal must have added a system for fresh air. Clothing placed on hangers are hanging on a pipe along with several towels.  A table sits in the middle of the room with two chairs. Papers are scattered across it with other small items pencils and such.

Hannibal observes Will’s reaction to the hidden room. His eyes look blearily around. The younger man sways on his feet as he backs up a step. HIs hand drifts slowly up to his shirt collar pulling it away from his neck.

“I can’t go in here.” he utters softly.

“Why, William?”

“I said I can’t fucking go in there!” The detective shouts which echos in the metal room. His breathing is panic as he backs away. “It’s a metal coffin! I can’t...I can’t!” Will yells with more force as he grabs his hair pulling until it hurt. A distraction from the panic Will can’t get under control. The younger man feels like the walls are closing in on him, the edges of his vision darken.

* * *

 

****  
_Peter grabs Will under the arm pinching his upper arm as he grasps it. He pulls the younger boy to him. Peter is angry with Will once again for something small. Will thinks it’s small and insignificant action. Will needed sometime away from Peter...Away from everyone. The younger boy can’t remember why he needed the space. Will walked to the graveyard climbing into a tree gazing off onto the distance. He woke up abruptly when he had fallen out of the tree, landing on the hard ground with a thud. Will must have fallen asleep. It was a good thing he was relaxed when hit the ground. Otherwise something would have been broken instead of just scraped and bruised. Will’s knee hurts like a son of a bitch as he limps back to the compound. **  
**_

__

_The younger boy had missed dinner. A rude behavior considered small infraction of the rules that can be corrected later. Peter not being able to locate where Will was is a rude behavior that needs to be dealt with immediately.When Will sees Peter heading toward him, he smiles._

__

_“I know, I know..I missed dinner. I fell asleep and just….”  Will chuckles in a self deprecating way as he tries to explain why he missed dinner. Before the  boy can finish, he is interrupted Peter grabbing his arm. Maroon eyes are now red as Will is forced to make eye contact. Peter’s breath his hot next to Will’s ear._

__

_“Where have you been, William? With whom have you been eluding me with? I have been sick with worry looking for you!” the older boy  snarls into the younger boy’s ear._

__

_“I..I..was at the cemetery. I...was in a tree when I mus have fallen asleep. I fell out of it. Look at me. I’m covered in cuts. I didn’t mean for you to worry. I am sorry, Peter.” Will trembles as the attempts to pull his arms from Peter._

__

_Peter’s grips tightens when he feels the pull from Will. The older boy  jerks Will toward him as menacing words come out of his mouth, “With whom?! I asked!”_

__

_“I..I..was alone..alone. Honest Peter! I just needed some solitude to clear my head of all the noise. I..didn’t.p..p..plan to be gone long just thirty minutes or so. I don't’ see why you are all riled up.” he answers as he attempts to pull the older boy’s hand off his arm._

__

_“Peter! Let go! You are hurting me.” Will whines as he still attempts to pull away._

__

_“You can’t understand why I am upset?!  You..you with all your empathy. You needed some solitude? Well I can accommodate you on that so  you may clear your mind!” spittle hits the younger boy in the face as Peter roars._

__

_The older boy drags Will to the house and up the stairs to the attic. All the way there Will is trembling trying to pull away. His feet stumble and slid as the he tries over and over again. The younger boy asks for forgiveness, begs for the chance correct the mistakes, and promises of never forgetting again. Will’s whimpers and crying land on deaf ears. Hannibal’s face remains stoic._

__

_In the attic sits a meta trunk with holes drilled into the top and sides. It  houses various and sundry items.Hannibal flings Will into the far corner of the room. The younger boys sumbles landing hard on his side. Peter opens the trunk throwing everything in the floor before picking it up and dumping it when frustration takes over.  Will watches in confusion until he realizes what Peter is planning. The younger boy slides along the wall hoping to make it to the door. Subconsciously,  Will knows this is a futile attempt to escape his punishment. There is no where Will can go to escape Peter. His fight or flight response forces him to try._

__

_Peter notices Will edging toward the door before he pounces on his prey. Snaking his arm around the younger boy’s waist lifting him up. Will kicks and twist trying to get away from the vice like grip around his waist. Peter carries the younger boy like he is nothing more than a toddler in a tantrum._

__

_“Now William. I will give you plenty of peace and quiet.”  grappling with a crying struggling Will. Hannibal drops into the boy into the  metal box. The impact knocking the wind out of him. He raises up to only be shoved back into the box and the lid shut with a loud snap._

__

_Will breaths heavy as the shock of what is happening sicks in. He suddenly forcefully starts kicking and beating the lid. Hannibal can hear a muffled voice crying to let him out and for help. The older boy  is sitting on the lid feeling  every kick and hit to the lid. Finally the lack of oxygen makes Will slow then settle down into unconsciousness. Hannibal rises putting a lock on the trunk. Dusting his hands off in satisfaction._

__

_Will spends five days in the trunk. Hannibal checking on his breathing and giving him water with a straw through the small side holes. Will drifts in and out of his mind between  feeling like he is dead or he has been buried alive. By the third day he barely struggles at all and by the time Peer opens the box he has ceased to make any noise at all._

__

_The younger boy covers his eyes when the light floods into the trunk when it  is opened. The older boy bends over picking up Will. The younger boy whimpers as he whispers gratitudes and apologizes to Peter. The older boy explains Will is never to wander off from the compound unless Peter knew where he was at all times. Peter never wanted worry like that again. Will mumbles he understands just thankful all is forgiven._

* * *

 

_**  
  
**_Hannibal looks at the hyperventilating detective, approaching him like a scared animal. He holds out his hands following Will as he backs up hands over his ears looking at Peter. The detective whimpers and trembles. __ **  
**

“Ah, I forgot about your claustrophobe. It will be fine William. We are passing through to escape detection. We are not stopping here.” he reaches for the man’s arms.

“I have claustrophobia because of you! For something that you over reacted about!  I am not going back into a metal box.” Will turns heading down the passage. The younger man feels Hannibal's hand clutching the back of his coat before the hears the older man.Hannibal uses his other arm to grab him around the waist dragging him back to the room. Will is still a slight man but he has more force behind his struggle than as a boy. Hannibal gets him into the room slamming the door shut before Will can crawl out again.

The  detective simple sits hyper ventilating back against the wall sliding down sitting. Hannibal finds the other door to another passage. He forces the door to open. It would be easier to do with another person but the younger man is no condition to help. After a few minutes the door is open enough for a man to slip through into the passage.

“If you want out William.” Hannibal hoist Will to stand.”You will have to move under your power to slip through the door. I can not carry you through the opening is too small.” The doctor pushes Will toward the door. Will sees the opening. LIke a man running toward salvation, the younger man slips quickly through the door. Hannibal slips through turning on his light. Hannibal takes Will’s arm as he drags him along the passage. The older man sees light slatted through floor boards above them. He puts his hand to Will’s mouth signalling silence.

Will reluctantly nods his head. The detective  looks up seeing nothing but light and dust. Hannibal pushes on the floorboard  they slide apart with some work. There is a small step ladder leaning  against the dirt wall. Hannibal moves it toward the opening. Will goes up first recognizing they are in one of the smoke houses. The older man comes out of the hole. The places the boards back into place.

Hannibal peeks out of the door. There is no one around, he motions for Will to follow him. Will walks out into the sunlight. He feels like he is emerging from the metal trunk. Grateful for the air and sunshine. Hannibal hustles the younger man to the car.

****  
  


Once in the car, Hannibal drives them back to the hotel in silence. Will is drained after all that has happened in a few short hours.The revelation of Hannibal and Peter are one in the same leaves him breathless. It feels like Will is experiencing a pause in time almost like the thread will suddenly gown taunt before it spins backwards on its spool. A spool of time not his own. Will can not recall a time where he could discern it was his own to control. Are we ever in control of our lives? Perhaps not is the answer.

They arrive at the hotel entering the room with heavy silence of questions and answers yet to be spoken. Will goes in sits heavily on the bed. His head fall into his hands as rubs his face then swipes hem through his curls. A long breath is exhaled eyes on his brown shoes with spots of dried blood on them.His eyes travel up his pants legs noticing the smears and splotches of blood looking like paint on a canvas.

Will feels the numbness fleeing from his mind and body. He is coming out of another state now that he is out of danger. Will looks at Hannibal’s back as he removes his coat and then jacket. The younger man knows the lion is still in the room but has been fed. He’ll be safe a little while longer.

“What now?” breaking the silence with a barely spoken question.He can’t seem to think. Learned helplessness, Will feels like he can’t do anything without Hannibal’s guidance. The detective's mind falling back into old behavior patterns.

“Now, you need to take a shower and given me your clothes and shoes for disposal. We want no evidence to get back to Uncle Jack that you killed Matthew.” Hannibal says as the picks up two hotel towels placing them in the bathroom.

“I can’t give you my shoes. They are the only ones I have with me. I didn’t kill Matthew you did.” Will glares at Hannibal..Peter...whoever the fuck the is now.

“You signed his execution warrent when you encouraged his attention.You know I do not share.”Hannibal rolls up his seleves giving Will a barely a glance.

“I didn’t encourage his attention and even if I did you were fucking supposedly dead!” he hisses techy, as his hands clench into a fist. All the delayed emotions are rushing back into his brain becoming physical sensations. They are a jumble of contradictory sensory elements that flows nicely into the emotional rive sweeping Will away.

“You know you're too intelligent and well educated for that language, WIlliam.Regardless whether you knew I was alive or not, your taste in partners has been tenuous in quality.” a small smirk is here and gone again. A self congratulatory metaphorical pat on the back for a job well done. Will’s love imprint is set in stone by the mason before him.

Will growls as he thrust himself off the bed with the honed instincts of a predator about to tear his prey to shreds. He stomps on Hannibal’s instep throwing an uppercut punch at Hannibal’s jaw. Will hears the older man’s teeth bash together. The detective throws another punch at Hannibal hitting him in the ear.Hannibal’s mouth and ear are bleeding. Will senses a change in the older man right before Hannibal smiles with a mouth full of bloody teeth and his eyes all dark.

Will feels his inner child tremble in fear at the sight. The monster no longer hidden in a dusty corner under the bed. Hannibal grabs Will’s shirt yanking him towards him as the older man’s head comes in for a head butt. Will sees colors pulsate from the impact.Tthen his breath leaves as a knee comes into his solar plexus.

Will grabs Hannibal around the waist as he shoves them backward landing into the small table. The older man’s head hits the table  with the detective  landing on top of him.Will crawls up Hannibal’s body straddling him, as the detective starts to pummeling him with his fists. Will gets in a few good punches before he feels someone seizes him under the arms hauling him away from his target.

Will throws the hands off as he sputters curses with spittle foaming out of his mouth like a rabid dog. He sees Jack and Zeller holding him as Katz twists handcuffs on his wrist.

“No! No!onononono! He’s your killer!.” Will yanks his arms away pulling free for a brief second before the rebellious arm is caught again. The detective spots Hannibal pulling liquid into a syringe.

“Will  is having a dissociative psychotic episode, Jack! Let me give this to him to calm him down.” Will struggles kicking his legs and bending at the knees trying to sink away from the men who hold him.

“Goddam fucking...little..bastard.” Zeller curses as he picks Will up on his side. Hannibal injects Will in the neck.

Will twists and turns until the feels like lead. His efforts become more like twitches, his mouth slacks open as the foams becomes drool. Crawford and Zeller set Will back on to the bed. Will eyes sluggishly move around the room. People oscillates stretching and pulling into distorted images like in the hall of mirrors of the carnival. Will snickers, they were all caught in Hannibal’s hall of mirrors. Everything distorted for his amusement as everyone laughs along not knowing why they do.

“Well that’s fast acting.” states Price looking from a the heaving psychiatrist to the near comatose detective on the bed.

“I am lucky you arrived when you did Agent Crawford and Zeller What brought you back so soon?” Hannibal asks as he backs up using his hand to find a chair to fall into.

“We found one of our agents and Matthew Brown dead in a cabin. There was straw everywhere.We think that’s the Scarecrow’s killing room. We think Matthew may have been working with an accomplice that killed him.” Jack stops as he wipes his brow sitting on the vacant bed. “Wanted to tell Will, I thought he wasn’t needed anymore. The investigation was finished for the most part. I heard the crashing and yelling.The rest you know.”

Hannibal nods as the moves a chess piece changing strategy quickly to make the most of this situation. “Will came in as though he was in shock. I was concerned that his fever would cause another seizure.”

“What he had a seizure and no one told me?!” Jack gets up looking a Hannibal. _Now that I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen_. Hannibal schools his face to not smile.

“Yes. He has been battling a very high fever. I counseled him to go to the emergency room for treatment. Will insisted the was fine. I found him at the compound in the midst of a mild episode. I convinced him to return here  to rest. He begged me not to tell you about the episode. Will wanted to help finish the case.”

Jack nodded for Hannibal to continue. The doctor takes a breath as he observes a slacked jaw man sitting on the bed. He muses if dear Will is going to remember all of this.

“We came in and I was removing my coat. His mind must have fallen into a psychotic episode triggered by the pressure of repressed memories and the high fever. He starts ranting that he knows I am Peter. That I was killer. I killed the agent and Matthew. Will attacked me and then you know the rest.” Hannibal takes his pocket square out of his jacket pocket. The doctor   goes over to Will lifting his eyelids analyzing at his pupils. The Older man gently wipes away the drool from Will’s chin.

Crawfords eyes narrow for a moment.”Do you think he killed Matthew and the agent?”

Hannibal sits by Will moving his curls away from his forehead while he pretends to check for a fever. THe deceive is very hot leaning into the touch.. Hannibal frowns. He inhales deeply.

“Dude, did you just smell him?” Zeller asks taken back from the whole situation.

“Yes. I have an acute sense of smell. I knew one of my professors had stomach cancer before he was diagnosed it. As a physician, I often knew what patients were afflicted with before the tests proved me correct. To answer your question Agent Crawford, I don’t know.” Hannibal pauses.

“Anything is possible. The is a very emotionally charged situation with memories coming to the forefront. Will finds he is being followed by this Peter, who he has mixed feelings of fear, rage and maybe even love. If my assumption are correct, the also has encephalitis.”

“Encephalitis?” Katz echoes

“Inflammation of the brain can cause hallucinations,seizures,memory problems, convulsions as well as flu like symptoms.” Price rattles off.Everyone is silent looking at Price. “Well it does. In Graham’s agitated state he could believe anyone is a  killer and defend himself by sticking first.”

Hannibal’s hand has slipt away from Will’s forehead to his back rubbing soothing circles.

Crawford sighs as the looks at Will.”Katz take Will’s clothes check it for DNA and any other fluides. Zeller and Price check for his fingerprints and other evidence in the cabin. Dr Lecter what do you suggest we do for him?”

“William needs to be admitted to a hospital for treatment.” Hannibal looks at Will’s profile.

“If he is guilty?”

“Then considering the emotional instability coupled with more than likely PTDS and encephalitis, Will should go to BSHCI for help. I really doubt he knew what he was doing at the time. I’ll be fine saying here with him. I’ll keep him heavily sedated untill  the paramedics arrive.” Hannibal looks up Crawford’s concerned face.

“If he is innocent of these crimes, I am sure once treatment is over WIll will be ready to help you again Jack.”

Jack nods leaving the room silently. Price and Zeller follow bickering among themselves as they divvy up their responsibilities of the cabin.Katz sits on the bed opposite of WIll and Hannibal.

“I need his clothes. Do you want to call the paramedics and  then strip the clothes off. I need them before anyone else contaminants them any further. I’ll sit with him.” She says her mouth in a sad grimace.

“Of course thank you Agent Katz.” Hannibal goes finding his phone dialing a number. Katz moves to sit by Will. Will’s head lolls on his neck looking at Beverly.Will blinks “ _Stay away from Dr Lecter_.” Will doubts she understood his warning. The detective  groans as he sways falling onto the bed his mind finally ready for sleep.

 


	21. Chapter 21

“A little known fact about Dr Abel Gideon is that he was member of the Heaven’s Cult.” Will says nonchalantly looking at the barred windows of the BSCHI therapy/visitation room.

“Is that so,Will? How do you know?” Chilton asks looking up from where he is taking notes. Good thing he has this room wired for sound because this is the most he has heard  out the detective since his admission. The man has refused to talk with him during therapy for months now.

“Because he was one of the men that drove me to the compound. The also took part in murdering my kidnappers. The cult was like a training ground for serial killers.” Will shrugs with a cool glance in the therapist general direction. “I am most anxious to speak with him.”

“Why is that, Will? Do you want to reminisce about old times” Chilton smirks trying to hide the eager curiosity coursing through his brain. To get inside Will Graham’s head, as well as, find someone that knew the Chesapeake Ripper from the beginning is...newsworthy,peer reviewed paper worthy and book sales worthy.

“I have..many...untouched..repressed memories from that time. I would like to uncover them...To find...where...I” Will struggles to speak with a solid lump in his throat and regretful tears in his eyes. “became...tainted..by Hannibal’s touch.”

“You mean Peter? Don’t you Will?” that one little name falling from Will’s lips is one of the reasons Chilton is able to stall  Will Graham’s release. Chilton shifts on the hard metal chair rearrange pad and pen on his lap.

“No, I mean Hannibal, Frederick.”  the detective snaps. He sighs rubs his eyes.The holds up a hand in surrender “Sorry. It makes me testy to be corrected time and time again. I know what I am saying is not popular but it is the truth.”

“You can’t blame me for being suspicious of your claims. Hannibal Lecter is an esteemed member of society and psychiatrist. You are..”

“a nobody accused of murder.”

“I was going to say a man who was traumatized as a child and recently treated for encephalitis. There is no proof of your accusations.”

Could you arrange a meeting  for Abel and I?” the detective's eyes flick up at his therapist. A flash of blue meeting his green eyes.He ignores the therapist last statement.

This has potential for something interesting to unfold. However, Chilton can’t seem too anxious for it to happen. He would lose his power over Will. Not that he has much currently, when Will can read every emotion shown or hidden. The empath doesn’t have too mine to deep with the Chilton to unearth his true motivation.

“I may be able to make that happen.But..”

“What’s in it for you? Me...a pass to my mind..you the only visitor.” Will says looking at his feet he can’t bear to observe Chilton’s satisfaction in this moment. The therapist  thinks  he has won the war over rights to Will’s mind. The truth he has only been given a contingency plan for one battle.

“No Lecter?”

“Nope. Just you and me.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

 

**  
**Will sits in his cell on the creaky bed. It’s mattress looks like it hasn't seen a washing since the nineteen hundreds. He picks at a loose thread contemplating what his next move should be. After his encephalitis was treated he was shipped off to be evaluated for either trial,if there was one to be had, or to be released. **  
**

Being under Chilton’s care has been grating at the best of times. The man fumbling around in his head. Will needs to make this situation benefit him in some way. He’s not sure if Dr Chilton can actually be counted on to do what needs to be done. His competence is  hidden by the shadow of the man’s ego. It’s hard to discern if it’s a hope or a fallacy Will  holds onto these last few months.

Dr Chilton is a blunt weapon to use against Hannibal but given enough time and pressure, even a dull blade will cut. William’s first swipe is to ask Chilton about recovering repressed memories.Will hasn’t seen Hannibal since the hotel incident, as though the man has vanished again. A few weeks ago, the psychiatrist has been visiting every few days. With Will giving Chilton sole access to him as his primary therapist, he effectively cuts off access from Hannibal. He knows that Hannibal is patient. Hell he's waited and watch all these years to make contact with his prize pet.

Will looks at the cracks in the concrete floor. It resembles a map of sorts. Chilton used the flashing light aided by some drugs to push through the waters of his mind plunging a net into the depths of memory. His memories have been vague and distorted.The ones fished out of his mind mutated into something banal.. It’s frustrating to throw the memory back because it is too small to help him.

His thoughts are interrupted by Denise, the orderly. “Hello Mr Graham. Dr Chilton want to speak with you today?” Will looks at the orderly cocks an eyebrow. He walks over turning around sliding his through the opening waiting for the handcuffs. Once cuffed Denise takes him up to the cages.

Will sits in the therapy cages deliberating what he wants to tease Chilton with this time.

He looks up when the hears two sets of footprints coming toward the cage. The detective sees another orderly his hand on the bicep of Abel Gideon. Who is smiling.

Once the serial killer is locked inside the cage, Abel turns looking at Will.

“Well well, if it's not the prodigal son returning from the dead. You were a naughty boy, Will. Very naughty, Peter was very upset over your death.” Abel chuckles

“How have you been Doc? Do you still like that nickname or would you prefer your false title of Chesapeake Ripper?” Will smiles standing in the cage where he could look down at the other prisoner.

“Now William. Dr Chilton has taken such extreme care to dig up those memories of the killings. Revealing my true identity to me. Seems a shame to waste all that work denying it.”

“True..dangerous game..but true. You know Peter hates plagiarism. Loathes it...You aren't the Ripper. You, I and Dr Chilton know this. Peter may come out to take away your title and make an example of you.” Will tsks finding the peeling paint on the iron cages fascinating as his gaze is held by it.

“I feel confident I’ll be alright.” Gideon shuffles

“We know there is no where you can hide from a god or a man who thinks the is, Doc.But maybe I can help you.Answer some questions for me?”

“I’ll see if that is possible,young William. It’s all in the manner of the asking, isn’t it?” Abel’s lazy smile is still the same as in the detective's recollection of the younger Abel.

“Did you know Peter was in charge?”

“I suspected. I was just moving up in position in the elder’s circle but  I had no intimate knowledge of what decisions were made.”

“Would you recognize him? Would you identify him to the police if you could make a deal to be transferred to another facility?” Will asks. He sounds desperate, he can’t hide that because it’s true. Will’s not authored a story from his past to pass on blame to an innocent. Will wants to verify that Peter..Hannibal..is one in the same.Hannibal is using Will’s illness as shield to deflect scrutiny on his past. Asserting the detective's claims or one of mistaken identity coaxed into existence from the depths of a vivid imagination.

“There are a few things I learned while at Heaven's Gate. Never be rude, never cross Peter and keep my hands off his favorites..which was you dear boy..These few ideas which I kept in the back of my mind to follow is the reason I am still alive.”

Will sighs looking out through the cage covered exterior windows at the clear blue sky, drifting among the clouds. The only memories rising to the surface are of people who were made examples of when caught not keeping the rules. These rule breakers were rude,laid hands on Will or sinned against Hannibal in some way.The images of them murdered made into displays flash across his mind like slides in a lecture set on auto.Will closes his eyes placing his forehead on the bars of the cage.

“I suppose since I am talking with you someone will come and check up on your motivations for being chatty with me.” the fellow prisoner folding his arms across his chest.” Yes. You have put me in awkward position but I find no fault with you. If you had not, I would think you never been under the influence of Heaven’s Gate. We are nothing, if not a vengeful religion. Our god is and so we bound ourselves to him in violence and supplication.” Abel stretches out his legs waiting for an orderly  to take him back to his cell.

“He’s not my god.” Will spats out.

“Keep telling yourself that Will. You may believe it one day. Just as you believe, you aren’t in love with him. Because we all know how much he loves you.”

“Obsession is not love.”

“No..but it can be a symptom of the disease.”

Will looks at Abel before turning his back on him. Will and he speak no more.

* * *

 

**  
**Chilton arrives early for dinner with Dr Lecter. He is fraught with nervous energy. The therapist  is restraining himself from gloating over his exclusivity to Will Graham. Hannibal opens the door graciously letting him inside showing his guest to the dining room. Once dinner is underway, Hannibal starts the dance. **  
**

“How is Will?”

Chilton finishes chewing as the looks like the hi looking for the right approach to a delicate subject.”He is trying to recover hidden memories the asked to have a meeting with Abel Gideon.”

“Why?”

“Apparently Abel was at the cult the same time as Will. He feels Abel could help him recover buried memories.”

“Interesting how did the meeting go?” Chilton looks at Hannibal before he speaks his colleague says,” Oh, I know you record the everything. I will keep that underwraps, as they say.”

“Well...Will still insists that you are Peter. He asked  Abel if he could identify Peter. Abel gave some vague answers,like he always does. The man tries to be such an enigma but he is not to me. I am afraid, I see him clearly.”

Hannibal chuckles ruefully.” What did Abel allude to?”

“That Peter would pay him a visit but he would not cross Peter.”

“Hmmm sounds wise.”

“Yes. Anyway...Will is still barely eating and sleeping. I am going to force feed him if he doesn’t start soon. Jack came to visit me the other day.”

“What news has he?” Hannibal inquires barely eating his meal.

* * *

 

**  
**Abel sits in his cell humming an annoying tune. He is alone on this floor which is irksome because his only conversation is with his nemesis, Chilton. The prisoner  hears hard soled shoe foot steps heading down the hall toward him. He looks out of the bars. He sees a man dressed in a three piece suit. The man is polished and sophisticated. It’s Peter all gown up. **  
**

“Good day. May I help you?”

“Are you Abel Gideon?” Hannibal asks

Abel licks his lips and smiles, “That I am. Who are you?”

“I am Dr Hannibal Lecter.”

“Oh..I believe I heard your name from Will Graham. Are you his therapist?”

“Yes, for a brief period. I understand you have spoken with him about this boy named  Peter. He has a fixation on him. I think Will has decided to turn his focus from the dead boy to me. The mind can lead us astray under extreme duress.”

“We spoke of Peter, he and I. I did know the boy named Peter, Will speaks of but the poor lamb died in an explosion. Will was his pet...Very close those two..thick as thieves.I think the shock of Peter’s death has never completely left poor William.” Abel licks his lips walks back to his bed. The takes a sit was the springs squeak under his weight.

“I see. So you don’t believe I am this Peter, Will claims me to be?” Hannibal smile is threatening.

“No Dr Lecter. I have never seen you before besides..my memories are not the best anymore. Every year they seem to slip further away.”

“A pity but does come with age. Thank you for speaking with me. Someday I hope to return the curiosity of you honesty.”

With that Hannibal, turns on his heel leaving. Once Abel hears the outer door shut, he blows out the breath he was holding sitting on the bed. The monster has matured and is stalking the hallways of the prison. Poor William, never had a chance to escape from Peter fully. Now that Peter has inserted himself in Will’s life only death will tear them apart.

* * *

 

**  
**Jack Crawford has visited a week ago, at least Will thinks it was a week ago. Time is sluggish and fleeting when you have nothing to measure it. Crawford’s good news was the FBI is fairly certain Will is not Matthew’s accomplice in the murders. That Will is not Matthew’s killer. The arterial spray on his clothing suggested Matthew’s fatal injury was dealt when the victim was standing above Will. There was no evidence of Will being in communication with Brown before his appearance at Heaven’s Gate  compound. Plus no evidence linking him to the Scarecrow murders. All well and good, why is he still incarcerated? **  
**

Because Will is waiting for Chilton give him the thumbs up, he is safe for society and himself. After his attack on Hannibal and his accusations that Hannibal is the killer, his sanity came into question. The detective  was already considered unstable but it looked like the  encephalitis had pushed him over in full blown madness. The ex deceive, since the was fired from the NOL department for being an embarrassment, sits picking at his navel lint.

Chilton is relentless in his insistence in his testing and attempts to get Will to talk with him. Will knows the is  looking to cash in on his disorders. It may be time for him to stop being stubborn and play ball with Chilton. Every time Will makes this decision, Chilton says something to make him dig in heels again. Stubbornness is going to be his end.

Will ears pick the sound of two sets of feet walking down the corridor. He turns putting his back against the stone wall and legs drawn to chest with a look of indifference on his face.

“Hello Will.”

“Hello Dr Lecter.”

“Will”

“Jack”

Will staunchly refuses to look at the two men. His arms rest on his knees he wiggles his toes feeling the tips of his shoes. Breathe he tells himself.

“Jack has a proposition for you, Will.”

“Does he now? Well let’s hear it then?”

“I want to offer you a teaching and consulting position with the FBI.”

Will looks at Jack perplexed. “I didn’t think the FBI would want an unstable ex detective from NOL. Seems bit risky”

“You had encephalitis. Dr Lecter is not pressing charges for the assault. The FBI has cleared you of any involvement in the crimes of Matthew Brown. Dr Lecter and I have talked with Dr Chilton, who has agreed you are stable enough to leave. You will need to be under Dr Chilton’s care or Dr Lecter’s. Before you say anything, this is part of your contract with the FBI. For one year you need to receive weekly counseling. After that you are released from any obligation of therapy unless..something else happens. What do you say?”

Will sits there dumbfounded, how the hell does he do it? Make everything work for himself? Fucking Hannibal! The man knows Will wouldn’t agree to work with Chilton. He ought to agree to Chilton to show Hannibal the not in control of Will as he once was. If Will could tolerate Chilton the would leap at the chance to rub Hannibal’s face in it. The ex detective bites the skin around his thumb. He smiles when the sees the irritation on Hannibal’s face. Will had forgotten how much this habit grated on the older man’s nerves.

“What if I decline the job offer? Or I decide the therapist I’ve chosen is not helping me?” Will asks looking at the stone wall imagining a window there, it opens to big top tents with the snap of the carnival flags flying in the wind. The ex detective feels like the show is doing it’s final set up before it all crosses over into another reality of his. One made of myth and reality.

“Well..”Jack scratched his neck,” if the therapist you chose is not working out than the FBI will find you a suitable replacement. As for the job offer, it will stand for a couple of months if you want to consider it. There are some logistics for you to work out I am sure.” Jack’s hands find their way into his coat pockets.

Jack seems so sure, Will make the job offer but really what does he have back in NOL? The ex detective's main goal has been to work at the Bureau. If this was any other circumstances there would be no question what Will would chose. Of course, any other situation Will would not be incarcerated either.

“Whatever you decide, you are being released today.” Hannibal interrupts Will’s musing. “I have your things at my home. I can take you anywhere you need to go or want to go.” he smile magnanimously, like Will has an actual choice in the matter. Hannibal is the spider and Will the fly, trapped in the web.

“I’ll think it over Jack. Too much has happened for me to make a rash decision.”

“That’s fine Will. I’ll let Dr Chilton know we have spoken and start the discharge process for you.” Jack turns walking down the hall as Hannibal watches him, Will watches Hannibal. The psychiatrist  smiles, “Where would you like to go when we leave here?” the asks

“I want to go to McDonald's and then the train station.” Will says grabbing the bars looking at Hannibal smiling.

“McDonald’s? Why?” Hannibal wrinkles his nose in disgust.

“Because you’ll hate it and it will lift my mood knowing you are being tortured in a small way.”

“I guess that’s amusing for you?”

“I gotta take my jollies where I can get them, Dr Lecter. They are few and far between for me.” Will pushes off the bars circling his cell in excited anticipation

“Are you not going to take the job offer?”

“What? Put myself back under your direct influence and manipulation? It does make one pause to consider my life choices. Now that I remember or being forced to remember anyway.”

“You need to work through those, William.”

Will shakes his finger and head at Hannibal,”You are definitely not going to help with that, considering you caused a lot of my childhood trauma.”

“Do you really want someone else to know all your secrets? Know everything you’ve done? Only I accept you for everything you are….feral,vicious,dark,violent, and lovely.”

“Well no wonder I can’t get a date.” mumbles Will. Then he smiles coyly, “But I do get laid when I set my mind to it.” The younger man watches Hannibal stiffen his posture out of his peripheral vision.

“In fact maybe before I board that train I’ll have some causal meaningless bathroom sex. Any suggestions where the best places are for hooking up?” Will cocks his head watching Hannibal struggle if he is even going to answer that question.

“I am not sure if I am one to ask about hooking up.” he says stiffly instead.

Will grins and sighs, “Well, I bet Chilton would help me out. He’s very interested.”

“Are you trying to get rid of Chilton so he can not be your therapist?” the implied question hidden in the overt question, _Do you want me to kill Chilton? You know what happens to those you encourage._

“I am not your patient Dr Lecter or under your care right now.” the overt answer _‘You have no influence or power over me unless I give it to you.’_

“We shall see what the future hold for you, shan't we?” rebuttal _‘You will be mine again, little one.’_

__

Someone clears their  throat, Denise stands there with a pile of clothes. “Sorry to interrupt but I have some clothes for Mr Graham to change into.” she smiles.

Hannibal motions for Denise to go ahead. She slides the clothes into the cell which Will gratefully picks up thanking the orderly.

“There’s no free show Dr Lecter.” Will raises his eyebrows. Hannibal smiles in answer.

“I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be upstairs waiting.” Hannibal walks leisurely down the corridor.

“We shall see Dr Lecter. We shall see.” Will mumbles to himself.

 

_fin for now_

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this little tale. There will be a part two sliding into the cat and mouse game between Will and Hannibal. Big Thanks to everyone that has been following this little tale of mine. It has been my pet project.


End file.
